Stay With Me
by JNHardybaby24
Summary: Randy Orton is out to get the Undertaker, but when Taker's only daughter, Samantha Calloway, joins Smackdown, things will get very personal. Randy OrtonOC.......Undertaker, Batista, Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio, other superstars
1. Trouble on Day 1

Hey everyone! I know I have Unleash the Beast going, but I really wanted to start another fan fiction, but have no fear, Unleash the Beast is my baby, and I won't let it go for anything. If I don't get many reviews for this story, then I'll wait till Unleash the Beast is done to start this up again, so it's all up to you guys! So please review, I think this is a pretty good story. Thanks! Also, I'm going to be calling Rey Mysterio by Rey, just to let you all know!

Laura

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha Calloway hoists her bag up on her shoulders and smiles up at her father.

"Thanks again for letting me wrestle with you," she says, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Darlin', you're not wrestling, you're my valet. Big difference," Mark corrects her, "besides, don't thank me, thank Vince."

The two pass some fans and he stops to sign a few autographs before heading into the arena.

"This can't be! I must be seeing things," A male voice says behind them, "Rey, is that Sam Calloway?"

Samantha squeals and turns around to see Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio standing there.

"Eddie!" Sam rushes up to him and jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hola mamacita!" Eddie replies, hugging her tightly, "what are you doing here?"

He sets her down and she hugs Rey.

"I'm daddy's valet now," she replies, glancing at her dad, "I'm excited to be here!"

"Darlin', I'm heading to the locker room, stay with Eddie," Mark states, walking away.

"Hungry?" Eddie asks, grabbing Sam's hand and leading her down to catering.

"You know it!"

The three walk into catering and grab a bite to eat. They're all laughing and having a good time when Rey nudges her. He points to a man who just walked in. He's tall with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He's wearing black slacks and a black button down shirt with the top buttons opened.

"There's Randy Orton," he states as Randy grabs a plate and starts to pile food on it.

Samantha stares at the man who he dad despises and sighs. He looks up and looks right at her. She looks away and starts to talk to Rey again.

Randy walks into catering and looks around before getting a bite to eat. He looks up and notices a beautiful brunette staring at him. She quickly turns away and resumes talking to Eddie and Rey. He smirks and goes to sit down next to his good friend, Dave Batista.

"I think I just found my new conquest," Randy announces, smiling, "the beautiful brunette sitting with Rey and Eddie."

Dave turns and finds the woman Randy's talking about.

"Looks new. Don't scare her yet man," Dave replies, looking back at Randy, "let her go for now."

Randy snorts and begins eating. He looks up right when Mark Calloway enters the room. His happy mood turns sour as he glares at the older man. Mark stops at the table where Rey, Eddie and the brunette are sitting. He talks to her for a bit before she gets up and follows him out of the room.

"Calloway just left with the brunette," Randy states, standing up, "I'll be back."

Sam and Mark walk down the hall to make-up and costumes.

"This is Alice, she'll be getting you ready for tonight," Mark says, taking a seat in one of the vacant chairs.

Sam and Alice search through the racks of clothes before they decide on a short black, leather skirt, a fitted Undertaker shirt and knee high black boots. Sam walks out of the bathroom and smiles at her dad.

"How does it look?" She asks, spinning around.

"I don't like it. Do you have any pants?" Mark asks Alice gruffly.

"I have some leather ones, but Mark this looks pretty good," Alice argues, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah dad, I like…" Sam starts but Mark cuts her off.

"Pants will look better," Mark states firmly, "don't argue."

Sam sighs and trudges back into the bathroom to change into the pants Alice has for her. After she changes, Alice does her hair and make-up for her.

"Thanks Alice, I look great!" Sam exclaims, "right daddy?"

All she gets for a response is a grunt. Mark stands up and they walk back to the locker room.

"Can I go hang with Rey?" Sam asks, giving her dad her puppy dog eyes, "please!"

"Fine, but be back before the show starts," Mark replies, heading into the bathroom to change.

Sam heads down the hall and as she turns the corner, she bumps into a very solid object. Before falling to the ground, a strong arm wraps around her waist, steadying her.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was…" Sam trails off as she stares into those same piercing blue eyes she saw before.

"No problem. You ok?" Randy asks, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam replies, noticing his arm is still around her waist.

He removes it and offers his hand to her.

"Randy Orton," he says, "legend killer."

"Samantha," she states, "legend's daughter."

"Samantha what?" Randy questions.

"Calloway. I'm Mark's only daughter."

Randy's eyes go wide and his smile falters.

"Calloway?" He repeats again, a glint of fire in his eyes.

"Yeah," Sam replies, backing away slowly, "well, see ya."

She scampers away as Randy watches her leave. Dave comes up behind him and pats him on the back.

"What's wrong?" Dave asks, as Randy slowly turns to him.

"The new girl's Calloway's daughter," Randy states, a smile returning to his face, "his ONLY daughter."

"Aw man, let her go," Dave begs, "don't hurt her. She seems nice."

Dave shakes his head and walks away, leaving Randy alone.

"This is going to be fun."

Sam walks into the locker room to see her dad fully dressed in his ring attire. She makes one last look in the mirror before grabbing her trench coat. Together, they head down to the gorilla area and Sam starts to bite her lower lip causing Mark to chuckle.

"Darlin', you'll do fine," he comforts, giving her a pat on the back, "ready?"

Mark's music hits and Sam flips up the collar on her coat to hide her face. She trails behind her father as he slowly gets into the ring.

"Randy Orton," Mark growls, as the mist swirls around the two, "get your ass out here!"

Suddenly, Randy's music hits and both him and his dad, Bob Orton, walk out, smiling.

"Undertaker, sorry to interrupt, but we have a surprise for you," Randy states, signaling to the back.

The guys in the back bring out a large check and Randy smirks.

"Deadman, this is a check for 1,416 dollars toward the 'Undertaker Retirement Fund'," Randy explains, licking his lips, "have fun."

Mark growls and stares at the check as the lights start to flicker. Suddenly, a lighting bolt strikes the check, causing it to go up in flames. Randy scampers away from the check, glaring at Mark. Randy starts to head to the back, but Mark catches his attention.

"This is my daughter, Samantha. Mess with her, you mess with me," he warns, staring at Randy as his music hits.

They head to the back where Mark tells Sam to go back to the locker room.

"I'll be right there," Mark states, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek, "good job."

Mark walks away and Sam heads back to the locker room, not noticing Randy following her. She pushes open the locker room door and strips off her shirt, throwing it on the couch. She bends over her suitcase, looking for another shirt to wear.

"Hi," Randy says from behind her.

Sam lets out a scream and whirls around, trying to cover herself.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" Sam demands angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Randy innocently replies, smirking, "blue's a good color on you."

Sam looks down at her bra and blushes and grabs another shirt, pulling it over her head.

"What do you want?" Sam asks, glaring at Randy.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with a bunch of us," Randy says, "come on, it'll be fun."

"Like my dad would let me go some where with you," Sam replies, "sorry, I'd love to, but I don't think that will happen."

"Just don't mention my name," Randy suggests, "here's my cell number, call me if you're going."

Randy leaves quickly and Mark returns, grumbling. Sam bite's her lip and shoves the cell number into her pocket.

"Daddy," Sam says, "can I ask you something?"

"What is it baby girl?" Mark states, sitting down on the couch and pulling off his boots.

"Can I go out to eat with some of the guys," Sam asks, "please."

"Who's going?" He demands, his full attention on her.

"Dave, Rey, Eddie, some of the girls," Sam lies, "come on."

"As long as Rey or Eddie's going," Mark replies, "lets go."

"Where?" Sam asks quickly.

"We're going to ask them if they're going," Mark smiles.

They walk down the hall to Rey and Eddie's locker room and Mark knocks, then they both walk in.

"You guys going to dinner tonight?" Mark demands as the two look at him confused, "Sam said you were going out with Dave and some of the others."

Sam mouths 'help' and Rey notices, smiling.

"Oh yeah, we're going," Rey says quickly, "remember Eddie, Dave asked us earlier."

Eddie notices the look Rey's giving him and nods in agreement. Mark turns to Sam and sighs.

"Fine, you can go," Mark gives in, turning to Eddie and Rey, "watch her."

Mark storms away and Sam sighs, placing a hand on her chest.

"Thanks guys, my dad would kill me if he found out I was going out with Randy," Sam explains, " thanks for covering me."

"No problem Chica," Eddie replies, "wait…Randy?"

"Please don't tell!" Sam begs, "it's not just him!"

"You better not get caught. Your dad will have both your heads," Rey warns.

"I know. Thanks again," Sam states, dashing out of the room and down the hall.

She runs through the halls before stopping at one of the doors. She knocks and Randy opens the door wearing just his dress pants.

"Samantha, hi," Randy says, surprised, "come on in."

He steps aside and allows her to enter. She stands next to the couch as he walks over next to her.

"I just came to say that I'm going tonight," Sam explains.

"Really?" Randy smirks, "that's great. We're leaving around 10."

"Why don't I meet you down in the lobby at quarter till," Sam suggests, smiling.

"Sounds good to me," Randy replies, "I'll see you then."

At the Hotel

Mark is watching TV as Sam is rushing around the room trying to find something to wear. Mark turns his attention to his daughter.

"It's not that hard to find something to wear," Mark grumbles.

Sam glares at her father and finally finds something to wear. She rushes into the bathroom to change and when she emerges, Mark is talking on the phone. He does a double take and hangs up.

"You're not wearing that," Mark states roughly, "that skirt is too short and that shirt is too low."

Sam looks down at her outfit and sighs. She's wearing a sparkly emerald green halter-top with a black skirt. She crosses her arms across her chest and glares at her father.

"Daddy, please, it's not that bad," Sam glances at her watch, "I gotta go. Don't wait up for me."

Sam gives him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her purse and rushing out the door.

Randy is waiting down in the lobby and he checks his watch again. He's wearing a white button down shirt under his black leather jacket with black slacks. He turns as the elevator opens and he stares, wide-eyed as Sam walks toward him.

"You look excellent!" Randy exclaims, causing Sam to blush.

"Thanks, you look good too," Sam replies, "where is everybody?"

"We're meeting them there," Randy says, "ready?"

They walk out of the hotel and Randy ushers her into a black Porsche. He holds open the door open for her before getting in on the driver's side. He looks over at her and she smiles at him.

"My dad would kill me if he found out I was with you right now," Sam states laughing, "I'm always the rebel."

Randy smiles and slowly runs his eyes over her body. Sam turns to look at him and he quickly looks up at her. He turns his attention back to the road and soon they pull up to an Italian Restaurant. Randy parks and helps Sam out of the car. He places his hand on the small of her back and they walk inside.

"It's under Orton," Randy tells the server.

The server leads the two to a small private table, set for two. Sam shoots Randy a look as he pulls out her chair for her.

"Randy, where is everyone?" Sam asks, staring at him.

"I have a confession to make," Randy smiles, "I lied about all of us going out. I just wanted to go out with you, alone"

Sam tosses her napkin on the table before standing up. Randy jumps up as well and grabs her arm.

"Please don't leave Samantha," Randy begs, "just one date."

Sam looks deep into his blue eyes and sighs, nodding.

"Fine," she gives in, "one date."

Randy smiles as they both sit back down. The waiter comes up to the table and asks what they'd like to drink.

"A bottle of your best wine," Randy replies, smiling at Sam.

The waiter walks away and Sam picks up the menu to look at what she's going to eat.

"You can't hide behind that menu all night," Randy jokes, taking it out of her hands, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Sam says quietly.

The waiter returns with their wine and they order before he leaves them alone again.

"Tell me about yourself," Randy states, taking a drink of his wine.

"Not much to tell. I'm 23 and I live on my dad's estate in my own little house. My dad's very protective of me. The last guy I went out with, daddy scared away," Sam says, smiling, "ever since my dad joined the WWE, I wanted to be just like him. I wanted to be the female version of my dad, kicking ass and taking names. When he told me I could be his valet, I was ecstatic."

"I take it that your Daddy's little angel," Randy replies, taking her hand, "what else? What are some of your favorite things."

"I love country music and I love to party, but the thing I love the most is sitting outside on a clear night looking up at the stars," Sam says, "so I've told you about me, now it's your turn."

"I'm 25, I live in St. Louis. I have a brother and a sister, who are both younger. I've always wanted to be in the WWE," Randy says, "working here is a dream come true."

Their food arrives and they eat as they engage in small talk. After dinner, Randy pays as Sam protests, but Randy wins in the end. They walk out to the car and Randy holds open the door for her again. He turns into an empty park and Sam looks at him, confused.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asks, looking around as Randy helps her out of the car.

"You're favorite thing," Randy replies, pointing to the darkened sky.

They sit on a park bench and stare up at the sky. Sam leans into Randy and he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you decided to stay," Randy says softly, "I really had a great time."

"Me too," Sam agrees, "you're different that what I expected. Damn, we better get back. Daddy's probably freaking out."

Randy nods and they head back to the car. He drives back to the hotel and follows her up to her floor.

"You better not go any further, my dad might be up," Sam states, placing a hand on his chest.

"I don't care," Randy replies, taking her hand in his and looking deep into her green eyes.

They stop in front of her door and Sam turns to Randy.

"I had a great time," Sam says, smiling, "thanks again."

Randy smiles and slowly leans in to kiss her. Suddenly, someone grabs Randy by the throat and slams him up against the wall. Sam gasps as her father starts to squeeze Randy's neck, causing him to gasp for air. Mark's gaze turns to his daughter then back to Randy.

"Daddy! Stop!" Sam yells, rushing forward, grabbing his arm, "Stop!"

Mark releases Randy, causing him to fall to the ground coughing, and he turns to his daughter.

"Get in the room…NOW!" Mark roars.

Sam scampers into the room and Mark crouches down by Randy.

"You go near her again Boy, I'll kill you," He warns, turning and slamming the door to the room.

"Samantha Katherine Calloway!" Mark yells, stalking up to his daughter, backing her into a corner, "you disobeyed your own damn father!"

"Daddy…"Sam starts, tears coming to her eyes, but she's cut off by him.

"You lied to me and went out with the no good son of a bitch! You won't see him again!" Mark threatens, "and if you do, you're gone."

Mark walks out of the room, leaving a frightened Sam alone. Slowly tears roll down her cheeks as she crouches in the corner.

"I'll never be able to see him again."

There ya go! Please tell me if you want me to continue….so YES or NO….gotta tell me! Thanks!

Laura


	2. Omnia Vincit Amor

Hey everyone…I know what your thinking…. Oh my god! She's forgotten Unleash The Beast! I haven't don't worry! I am almost finished with it, so hang in there readers! Thanks to all my reviewers! I haven't had a single NO, so thanks! Here's the next chapter! Please review!

Laura

Randy walks into the Alltel Arena with his dad. Bob looks over at his son and sighs.

"What's wrong Randy?" he asks, stopping.

"Nothing Pops," Randy replies, "I'm heading down to catering."

Bob watches his son walk away and shakes his head. Randy walks into Catering and grabs a bottle of water, plopping down at a vacant table. He's too busy staring at his water bottle to notice Dave sit down across from him.

"What's on your mind?" Dave asks, causing Randy to look up.

"Nothing," Randy grumbles, "just leave me alone."

"The whole locker room is talking about your date with Mark's daughter," Dave states, "going to leave her alone now?"

"What do you think?" Randy smirks, "Mark is protective of her. I saw the look in his eyes. I get her, I get Mark."

"Why can't you just leave her alone," Dave demands, "she's nice and she's starting to fall for you!"

Dave stalks away and Randy watches him leave. He finishes his water and walks out of catering. As he's walking down the hall, he sees Sam sitting on a crate, leaning against the wall listening to music. Randy smirks and quietly walks up to her. Sam's listening to her music when all of a sudden; she's picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. Randy spins around and sets her down laughing.

"Randy! You scared the shit out of me!" Sam exclaims, smacking his arm.

"I couldn't resist," Randy replies, "so where's dear old dad?"

"In a meeting. Good luck tonight."

"You going to be ringside?" Randy asks, stepping forward towards her.

"Yeah," Sam says softly, "I better get going."

Sam grabs her things and starts to walk away but Randy grabs her arm, pulling her back.

"Can I get a good luck kiss?" Randy asks, smiling.

Sam hesitates then leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Randy turns his head causing their lips to meet. They pull away slowly and Randy smiles. He walks away leaving Sam in a daze. Mark comes up behind Sam causing her to jump.

"Ready Sammy?" He asks, putting on his hat.

Sam nods and follows him to the gorilla area. His music hits and they slowly make their way down to the ring. Mark hands his coat and hat to Sam and paces the ring, waiting for Randy. Randy's music hits and he walks out, a U-Haul following him. Mark glares at Randy when he gets in the ring. He winks at Sam when he poses on the turnbuckle before jumping down and turning his attention to Mark. They lock up and Mark works on Randy's left arm with some clubbing blows to the shoulder. He goes up for the Old School but Randy kicks the ropes causing Mark to fall to the mat. Sam cheers on her dad as Randy gains the advantage. He gives Mark a thunderous DDT and signals to the U-Haul. He jumps out of the ring and opens the door, revealing a casket. Randy pulls it out as Mark sits up. Randy gets back into the ring and walks right into a chokeslam. Mark goes for the pin but Bob pulls out the ref and Sam runs over to where Bob is and starts yelling at him. Mark and Randy battle on the outside where Mark throws Randy over his shoulder and signals to Sam to help open the casket. Together they open the lid to reveal the figure of another Undertaker in the coffin. He drops Randy as they stare at the coffin in shock. Randy shoves Mark who flies into Sam knocking her against the coffin, her head smacking off it. Mark gets back into the ring where he gives Randy a tombstone and covers him for the win. He slides out of the ring and kneels next to Sam.

"Baby doll," Mark states, shaking her softly, worry flooding into his eyes, "get up hon."

Sam stirs and grasps her head. She slowly stands up with the help of her father and they make their way up the stage and into the back. Eddie meets them there and Mark hands Sam over to Eddie, who helps her stand.

"I'll be back," Mark growls, stalking off.

"You alright Chica?" Eddie asks Sam, walking with her down the hall.

"My head is killing me," Sam mumbles, rubbing it softly.

"Orton shoved Mark into you, causing you to hit your head on the coffin," he explains, holding open the locker room door, "want me to go get some ice?"

Sam nods and Eddie leaves to go get ice. She sinks down onto the couch, letting head fall in between her legs. She doesn't hear Randy enter the room and he kneels down next to her.

"Sam, you ok?" Randy asks softly, placing his hand on her head.

Sam whips her head up, groaning. She glares at him and tries to stand to move past him, but he shoves her back down.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were behind Mark," Randy explains, "I'd never want to hurt you."

Sam sighs and leans back against the couch. Randy sits next to her and watches her.

"Why me?" She finally asks, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"What?" Randy replies, confused.

"Why me?" Sam repeats, "why did you have to pick me?"

Randy stares at her speechless and she shakes her head, laughing.

"I know now," she states, "it's because of my dad."

"Sam…" Randy starts, but she cuts him off.

"If you think you're going to use me to get to my dad, you're wrong."

Sam stands up, still holding her head with one hand. With the other, she points to the door.

"If you're planning on using me, get the hell out," Sam demands, walking into the bathroom.

Randy watches her slam the bathroom door and then walks up to it, knocking softly.

"Sam, please, listen to me," Randy says, leaning against the door, "I'm not going to use you. I really am starting to like you."

He waits for a response and sighs, trying the handle.

"Sam, let me in," Randy demands softly.

Sam opens the door and stares at him. He reaches out and places his hand over hers on her head. She slowly moves closer to him and he wraps his other arm around her waist.

"Forgive me?" He asks quietly, smiling at her.

She nods and leans against him, her head resting on his shoulder. Eddie walks in and stops in his tracks, looking at the sight before him. He clears his throat causing the two to jump apart.

"I'll see you later," Randy says, kissing her forehead, walking out of the locker room.

"What was that about?" Eddie asks, handing Sam the ice bag he has.

Sam shrugs and holds the ice to her head, sitting back down on the couch.

"Listen Chica, I know you like him," Eddie states, sitting next to her, "just be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt by him."

"I know I shouldn't like him, but I can't help it," Sam explains, sighing, "this is so hard! Daddy will kill me."

"Follow your heart Chica," Eddie tells her, patting her hand, "if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always going to be here for you."

Eddie kisses her on the cheek before leaving her alone. Sam thinks about what Eddie said and gets up, walking out of the room. She walks down the hall, searching for Randy. She spots him and his dad walking out to the parking lot.

"Randy!" She calls out, running after him.

Randy stops and turns around, spotting Sam. He smiles as she rushes up to him.

"I know I shouldn't do this, but I guess I like playing with fire," Sam states, smiling at him.

"Do what?" Randy asks, confused.

Sam grabs him and kisses him hard. Randy's stunned for a moment but soon he's kissing her back. She pulls away from him and he just stares at her. Bob is standing there with his mouth open in shock.

"What about your dad?" Randy questions.

"What he doesn't know wont kill him."

Sam walks away, leaving a stunned Bob and Randy Orton. She walks back to the locker room to see her dad pacing the room.

"Where the hell were you?" He demands angrily, stalking up to her.

"Talking to friends," she replies, sitting down on the couch.

"If you were talking to that boy Orton…"Mark starts, but Sam cuts him off.

"So what if I was!" Sam yells, "I can talk to whoever I want!"

"The hell you can! You are not to talk to that Boy!" Mark booms, his face turning red.

"You can't make me not talk to him! You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm your father damn it! I have that right to tell you what you do!"

Sam glares at him before grabbing her bag and storming out of the room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" Mark yells after her, walking out of the room, "get your ass back here girl!"

Sam keeps walking as angry tears fill her eyes. She wipes them away and knocks on Eddie's door. He opens it and immediately lets her in.

"Chica, what's wrong?" He asks, concern flooding his face.

"I hate my dad," Sam sobs, burying her head in her hands.

"Aw honey, what happened?" Eddie states, sitting next to her on the couch.

"He's trying to control my life!" Sam exclaims, looking up.

"Sammy, he's just trying to protect you," Eddie explains softly, "he's not trying to run your life, just make sure you're ok."

"Why did he have to choose my dad," Sam says, looking down at her hands.

"Who? Orton?" Eddie questions.

Sam nods and Eddie sighs.

"I don't know, I don't think he even knows. Don't let this whole thing eat away at you, it's not healthy."

Sam nods and stands up.

"I better face the music, huh?"

Eddie nods and gives her a hug.

"Be happy Chica," Eddie states, "Omnia Vincit Amor….. Love conquers all."

Sam walks out of the room and down the hall to her father's locker room. She enters the room to find her father sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. He looks up and stares at her.

"Baby doll," Mark states, "I'm…."

"No daddy, I should be the one who's sorry," Sam interrupts, "you're just trying to protect me."

Mark stands up and gives his daughter a big hug.

"Come on, lets go get some pizza," Mark smiles, grabbing his bag, "sound good?"

Sam nods and follows her dad out of the arena.

Hotel Bar

Randy and Dave are having drinks down in the hotel bar, talking about different things. Randy sighs and looks up at Dave.

"I know what you're thinking," Randy states, "and I'm not doing that."

"Doing what?" Dave questions.

"I'm not going to use her. There's something about her that just gets me," Randy explains, a smile forming on his lips, "I think I'm starting to fall for her too."

There ya go! Chapter 2! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm going to be updating this story and Unleash the Beast a lot over the next two weeks, expect a chapter from either story every day or every other day because I have nothing else to do! Please review!

Laura


	3. Clubbing and Blackouts

Hey everyone! Hope you had a good Christmas and have a great New Year! I know I did! Here's the next chapter for Stay With Me. Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks a ton!

Laura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam pushes her sunglasses up on top of her head and smiles at Eddie who is holding open the door to the arena for her. She enters and Eddie and Rey follow. Mark had a meeting and had to be at the arena early so Eddie and Rey offered to take Sam to the Smackdown tapings.

"Your dad would kill you if he knew what you were wearing," Eddie states, chuckling, "always the rebel aren't you?"

Sam stops and smiles. She looks down at her outfit and shrugs.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Sam questions.

Sam is wearing a pair of daisy duke shorts and a white wife beater that's two sizes to small, revealing her slim, tan stomach and a pair of black wedge sandals. Her dark brown hair is in waves and being held back from her face by her sunglasses.

"Never mind Chica," Eddie laughs, "come on, let's get to the locker room."

They take her to Mark's locker room before heading to their locker room. Sam sets her things down and pulls out her I-Pod to listen to Sugarland's "Just Might (Make Me Believe)." She pulls out her make-up and hair things and sings along, as she gets ready.

'I got miles of trouble spreadin' far and wide:

Bill's on the table gettin' higher and higher.

They just keep on comin', there ain't no end in sight:

I'm just holding on tight.'

'I've got someone who loves me more then words can say,

An' I'm thankful for that each and every day.

An' if I count all my blessings, I get a smile on my face:

Still, it's hard to find faith.'

Randy's walking by when he hears a beautiful voice coming from inside the locker room. He pushes open the door to see Sam, in her own world, singing to herself and swaying her hips. Randy chuckles and leans against the door jam.

'But if you can look in my eyes,

and tell me we'll be all right.

If you promise never to leave,

you just might make me believe.

It's just day-to-day, tryin' to make ends meet.

What I'd give for an address on easy street.

I need a deep margarita to help me unwind,

Leave my troubles behind.

But if you can look in my eyes,

An' tell me we'll be all right.

If you promise never to leave,

you just might make me believe.'

Randy smiles to himself and pushes off the doorframe and walks up behind Sam, cocking his head to one side.

'I used to believe in us when times got tough:

But lately I'm afraid that even love is not enough.

But if you can look in my eyes,

and tell me we'll be all right.

If you promise never to leave,

you just might make me,

Oh, you just might make me:

You just might make me believe.'

Randy slowly wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Sam lets out a scream and starts to struggle.

"Hey, calm down," Randy states, "it's just me."

Sam whirls around and smacks him on the arm. Randy chuckles and she glares at him.

"Stop doing that!" Sam exclaims, tossing her I-Pod on the couch and placing her hands on her hips.

"I can't resist it," Randy replies a smile still on his face, "you're an excellent singer."

"You heard me!" Sam asks, turning a bright red color, "oh god, that's so embarrassing!"

Randy grabs her arm to stop her babbling. She looks up at him and he smiles.

"You're a great singer," Randy repeats, "don't put yourself down."

"What brings you here?" Sam questions, pulling away from Randy's grasp.

"A bunch of us are going to a club tonight," Randy answers, smiling, "wanna be my date?"

"Is this another one of your tricks?" Sam states, "I remember last time when you told me that a bunch of the guys were going."

"Cross my heart," Randy says, "go ask Eddie and Rey, they're going. Come on, don't leave me hanging."

"Alright, I'll go with you," Sam gives in causing a big smile to form on Randy's face.

"Awesome!" Randy says, kissing her cheek, "by the way, you look sexy."

"Thanks," Sam replies, "you don't look half bad yourself."

Randy looks down at his outfit and glances up at her. He's wearing a white t-shirt that forms to his body and black track pants.

"This?" Randy questions, "I just got done warming up."

"I know," Sam states, smiling softly, " I like it."

Randy raises an eyebrow and pulls her close. He slowly lowers his lips to hers and kisses her softly. Sam wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Randy pulls back slowly, and places a hand on her cheek.

"You're playing with fire," Randy states, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I like playing with fire," Sam replies, looking deep into his eyes.

"I better go," Randy says, sighing, "wouldn't want dear old dad to catch us."

Sam nods and walks with him to the door. He kisses her softly and opens the door.

"See you later," Randy states, walking down the hall.

Sam watches him leave and turns to go back into the locker room, when she sees her dad walking down the opposite end of the hall. He brushes past her and she shuts the door, going to sit down on the couch.

"Something wrong?" Sam asks softly, watching her dad pace around.

"The usual bullshit," Mark replies gruffly.

"Daddy…" Sam starts, biting her lip, but Mark cuts her off.

"No," Mark states, "my answer is no."

"But you don't even know what I'm going to ask you," Sam replies.

"I have a feeling it has to do with that Orton Boy," Mark growls, "so my answer is no!"

"Eddie and Rey are going to the club and they want me to go!" Sam explains, "come on!"

"Damn it girl, I said no!" Mark yells.

Sam bites her lip to stop herself from yelling at her father.

"Fine, be a stubborn ASSHOLE!" Sam screams, walking out of the room.

Mark curses and then stands up, walking after her.

"Samantha, come here!" Mark yells down the hall, storming after her.

Sam stops in the hall and places her hands on her hips, glaring at her father. Mark walks up to her and sighs.

"Fine, you can go," Mark gives in, "but you are to leave with Eddie and Rey and come back with Eddie and Rey, no one else, got it!"

Sam squeals and gives her dad a big hug.

"Thanks," Sam says, kissing him on the cheek.

Mark grumbles and they head back to the locker room together. He starts to get ready and Sam goes to pull her outfit out for tonight, when Mark stops her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mark questions.

"Getting ready for tonight," Sam replies, confused.

"Not tonight," Mark states, "I go out alone tonight."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asks.

"Give that Boy a taste of his own medicine," Mark replies, pulling on his trench coat and hat, "see you in a few."

Mark walks out of the room and Sam flips on the TV to see the Orton's and a casket set up in the ring. Randy talks about how he beat the Undertake mentally and then opens the casket, revealing a very life like Undertaker.

"Where does he get those damn things?" Sam asks herself as there's a knock on the door, "come on in!"

Rey and Eddie walk in and Sam smiles up at them and they join her on the couch. Randy leans over the casket when suddenly the Undertaker in the casket grabs him by the throat. Sam gasps and watches as Randy and Bob quickly exit the ring. Mark gets out of the casket and glares at Randy before rolling his eyes.

"That was creepy," Rey states, "you going tonight?"

"Oh yeah," Sam replies, "can I catch a ride with you guys?"

"Sure thing Chica," Eddie says, smiling, "Mark's orders?"

"Unfortunately," Sam sighs, "anyways, what time are we going?"

"We were thinking about 10:30," Rey answers, "that'll give us time to shower and change."

"Sounds good to me," Sam says as Mark walks in chuckling.

"Did you see the look on that little bastard's face," Mark laughs, "I got him good."

Sam rolls her eyes as her father walks into the bathroom. She turns to Eddie and Rey and shakes her head.

"I hate this whole thing. The sooner this is over, the better."

AT THE CLUB 10:45

Rey, Eddie, and Sam walk into the club and they find the other Smackdown superstars. Stacey, Christy, Sylvan, Juventud, and Dave are all sitting around, drinking. Sam sits down next to Stacey and Juvi and orders a rum runner. She feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns to see Sylvan standing behind her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks, giving her a smile.

"I'd love to," Sam replies, taking his hand.

He leads her out to the dance floor and they start to dance together. Sylvan wraps his arms around her waist and Sam grinds against him, laughing. Back at the table, the gang is watching the two dance and laughing.

"Holy shit, look who just walked through the door," Stacey points out, causing the whole table to look towards the entrance.

They see Randy standing there as girls start to swarm around him. He sees the others sitting at the table and he makes his way over to them. He sits down and groans.

"I almost got mauled at the entrance," Randy says, shaking his head as the waitress comes up to the table, "I'll have a Miller."

She nods and walks away. Randy looks around the table, noticing that Sam is missing.

"Did Sam come?" Randy asks Eddie.

Eddie chuckles and points to the dance floor and Randy turns to see what he's pointing at. A pang of jealously shoots through his body as he sees Sam and Sylvan dancing close together. He takes the moment to check her out and smiles. She's wearing a green sparkly dress with her hair down around her shoulders.

"I'll be back," Randy states, standing up.

He makes his way out on the dance floor as Black Eyed Peas "My Humps" starts to play. He watches as Sam laughs as Sylvan pulls her closer to him. Randy glares at him as he walks up to the two.

"Sorry to break this up, but can I cut?" Randy asks, not waiting for Sylvan to answer.

He pulls Sam into him and places his hands on her waist. Sam watches as Sylvan shoots Randy a dirty look before heading back to the table.

"Having fun dancing with Canada Boy?" Randy questions, glancing at the table.

"Jealous?" Sam laughs.

"I wasn't jealous," Randy defends, "I was…."

"Oh shut up," Sam cuts him off, "lets dance."

She turns around so her back is to him and starts to grind her hips into Randy's. He grips her hips and she wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer. He leans in towards her and places soft kisses on her neck, slowly sucking on a spot. She bends over a little, causing her dress to ride up, allowing Randy a small peek of her ass. He groans and turns her around, his lips crashing on hers. They slowly come to a stop as his tongue probes her mouth. She pulls back, breathless, smiling at him.

"Let's head back to the table," Randy murmurs into her ear, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the table.

He sits down on a chair and pulls Sam down on his lap. She giggles and grabs her drink, downing it. Eddie and Rey watch as she orders another rum runner and takes a long drink of that one too.

"Hey Chica, maybe you better slow down," Eddie says, "you don't want to get drunk."

"I'm not going to get drunk," Sam states.

"This isn't going to be good," Rey whispers to Eddie.

He nods and takes a sip of his beer.

"We better keep an eye on her."

Throughout the night, Randy and Sam dance periodically and she continues to drink. While they are out on the dance floor, dancing to a slow song, Randy leans close to her and kisses her softly.

"You're mine," Randy whispers, "you're my girl."

Sam giggles and kisses him again, nodding.

"I'm your girl."

THE NEXT MORNING

Sam groans and grabs her head. She slowly opens her eyes and it takes a moment for them to focus. She feels an arm around her waist and she turns to see Randy sleeping next to her. She gasps and jumps out of bed, stumbling in the blankets, waking up Randy. She looks down and notices she's wearing his RKO shirt. He yawns and smiles at her. She notices that he's just wearing his boxer briefs. Sam runs her fingers through her tangled hair and stares at Randy.

"Oh my god, what the hell did we do last night!" Sam exclaims, sinking down to the edge of the bed, "holy shit."

There ya go! Chapter 3 of Stay with Me! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks a bunch!

Laura


	4. The Aftermath

Well, the ending to that last chapter was crazy, wasn't it! Here's the next chapter for ya, please review! Thanks a bunch!

Laura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy watches as Sam sinks down to the edge of the bed, he sits up and reaches for her, but she jumps away from him.

"Don't touch me," Sam states angrily, "what did we do last night!"

"Nothing," Randy replies, "chill out."

"I'm not going to chill out when I wake up wearing just a t-shirt!" Sam yells, "what did we do!"

"Nothing!" Randy exclaims, sighing, "just sit down and I'll tell you what really happened!"

Sam sits down on the bed and sighs. Randy runs his fingers through his hair before talking.

"You got trashed last night," Randy states, "Eddie and Rey didn't want to take you back to Mark like that, so I offered to have you stay with me. Eddie told Mark that you were going to spend the night in Stacy's room."

"So nothing happened?" Sam asks, turning to him, who nods.

"Nothing happened," Randy smiles, "I'm stupid, but not that stupid."

Sam smiles and lies down, sighing. Randy slides over to her side and looks down at her. He reaches out and places his hand on her cheek. Slowly, he leans down to kiss her softly. Suddenly, her phone rings, causing the two to jump apart. She reaches for it and takes a deep breath in when she sees the number.

"Hi daddy," Sam states, glancing at Randy, "what? Oh yeah, Stacy and I had fun. What? You just saw her? Yeah, I just got up, she must be getting something to eat. I know daddy, I'll be at the gym in an hour. Love you too."

Sam sighs and looks at Randy who rolls out of bed.

"That was a close one," Sam says, "I better get going."

She stands up and grabs her clothes that are thrown on the floor. Randy watches her rush into the bathroom to get changed. There's a knock on the door and Randy slowly gets up to answer it. As he opens it, the door flies open and Eddie comes walking in with Rey following.

"Where's Sammy?" Eddie demands, looking around the room, his eyes settling on Randy, noticing that he's just in his underwear "what did you do!"

"Nothing!" Randy exclaims, holding his hands up, "honest!"

"Sam!" Rey calls out, "where are you chica?"

Sam opens the bathroom door and pokes her head out.

"Hi guys!" Sam states happily, "what are you guys doing here?"

Eddie marches over to the bathroom and yanks her out, revealing that she was just in her bra and panties. Randy raises an eyebrow and a small smile forms on his lips at the sight in front of him.

"Chica, what did you do?" Eddie asks in a disappointed tone.

"Nothing!" Sam states, "you know me Eddie, I don't do that."

Eddie sighs and nods. He hands her the bundle of clothes that he was holding.

"We got you some workout clothes," Eddie says softly, "so you wouldn't get in trouble."

Sam hugs him tightly and pulls back slightly.

"Thanks Papi," Sam replies, "you're the best."

Sam takes the clothes and heads back into the bathroom. Eddie sighs and turns around, facing Randy.

"I need to talk to you," Eddie states, "let's sit."

All three men sit down and Eddie looks down at his hands and then over at Rey.

"We don't want Sam to get hurt," Eddie speaks up, "here's the thing, you don't hurt her, you live another day."

Randy's eyes go wide for a moment and he just stares at Eddie.

"What?" Randy asks, surprised.

"You hurt her, we'll be forced to tell Mark," Rey answers, "she's our Chica, got it?

Randy nods and Eddie and Rey stand up.

"We better get going," Eddie says, "take care."

They leave and Randy sits there, watching the door close. He shakes his head and turns to look as the bathroom door opens. Sam comes out and smiles at him. She walks over to him and leans down, kissing him softly. Randy pulls back and cocks his head to one side.

"What was that for?" Randy questions.

"For not taking advantage of me," Sam replies, "thanks."

Randy smiles as Sam turns to grab her purse and her clothes from last night. He grabs her arm, turning her around.

"I'll see you later, right?" Randy asks.

"Maybe," Sam teases, opening the door, "bye Randy."

Sam walks down the hall to the elevator and pushes the up button. When she arrives on her floor, she steps out and walks down to her and Mark's room. She slides the key in and enters the room. Mark's sitting on the bed, talking to someone on his cell. He notices Sam walk in and he quickly says goodbye, turning his attention to his daughter.

"Hey Sammy," Mark states, "ready to go?"

Sam nods and they head down to the gym. Mark keeps looking at Sam as she runs on the treadmill and he sighs walking over to it.

"What's up Daddy?" Sam asks, slowing down.

"What's going on with you and that Orton boy?" Mark questions.

Sam stops and walks over to the bench, sitting down and taking a sip of her water. Mark sits down next to her and she looks at him.

"I really like him Daddy," Sam sighs, "I know you don't like that, but he's different around me."

"Sammy, I know this kid," Mark explains, "he uses women and then throws them away when he gets done. I don't want you to be one of those women."

"Daddy, I know you want to protect me, but you need to let me make my mistakes," Sam replies, "I'm a big girl now."

"He's not a good person Samantha!" Mark states, getting agitated.

"Father! Enough!" Sam yells, "I don't want to hear it!"

Sam storms out of the room, with Mark following behind her. As she turns the corner, she runs right into Randy, who smiles at her, but when she doesn't return it, his smile fades.

"Sam, is something wrong?" Randy asks softly, placing his hand on her cheek.

Mark calls out Sam's name and turns the corner. Sam looks over her shoulder then grabs Randy, kissing him hard. Mark stops in his tracks and Randy pulls back, surprised.

"Damn it Samantha! Get away from that no good bastard!" Mark roars, ripping her away from Randy.

"Fuck you!" Sam screams, causing Mark to pull back from her, shocked. Randy stares at her wide-eyed as Mark's eyes narrow at her.

"What did you say?" Mark questions, his voice dropping low.

Sam takes a step back, tears streaming down her cheek.

"You heard me," Sam states, glaring at him, "Fuc…"

"Sam, don't," Randy interrupts, "don't say it. Come on, you need to cool down."

Randy wraps his arm around her shoulder and steers her away from her fuming father. Mark watches them leave and turns to head into the hotel bar. Rey's sitting in there, ordering something to eat, and he watches as Mark sits down at the bar in a huff and orders a beer.

"A little to start drinking isn't Mark?" Rey states, sitting down next to him.

"Fuck off," Mark grumbles, taking a swig of his beer.

"Woah, what happened?" Rey asks, "something happen with Sam?"

"She said 'fuck you' to me," Mark replies angrily, "and left with that no good bitch!"

"Sammy said that?" Rey says, surprised, "that doesn't sound like Sam."

"She's changed ever since she met that boy," Mark sighs, "I miss my old daughter."

"She's getting older Mark, why don't you let her live her life but help her once in a while when she needs it," Rey suggests.

Mark sits there and ponders what Rey has just said before getting up and leaving the bar. He heads up to the 6th floor and pounds on Randy's door. Randy opens the door and jumps back, surprised.

"Where's my daughter?" Mark demands, glaring at Randy.

Randy steps aside and Sam crosses her arms across her chest.

"Can we talk alone for a minute?" Mark asks, "out in the hall."

Sam steps out of the room and Randy shuts the door. Sam leans against the wall as Mark runs his hand through his hair.

"Listen baby doll, I'm just trying to protect you," Mark starts, sighing, "but if you want to date that boy, that's you're decision."

"His name is Randy, daddy," Sam corrects him, "I just want to make my own mistakes. Let me live my life."

Mark nods and grabs Sam and gives her a big hug.

"But if he hurts you, I'll castrate him," Mark mumbles into her hair.

Sam lets out a laugh and kisses his cheek.

"I'm sorry daddy for what I said," Sam says, "I love you."

"Love you to Darlin'. What do you say to us taking the bike out for a nice ride," Mark suggests, "just the two of us?"

"I'd love that! We haven't been out on the bike for a while."

"Alright, lets go then," Mark states.

"I just need to say goodbye to Randy."

Mark rolls his eyes as Sam enters the hotel room again. Randy is sitting on the bed, flipping through channels on the TV. He stops and looks up at her.

"Everything ok?" Randy asks, standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Now it is. I'm going out with my dad on the bike," Sam replies, "I'll call you later?"

"Sure," Randy says, kissing her softly, "have fun."

Sam exits the room and together they head back to the room to change. Sam grabs her "riding" clothes and heads into the bathroom to change while Mark changes out in the bedroom. She walks back into the main room wearing her black leather pants, a fitted Undertaker "bad ass" shirt, and a red bandanna. Mark smiles and grabs his sunglasses.

"Ready Darlin'?" Mark asks.

Sam nods and they head out to where Mark's bike is parked. Sam slides on behind her father and he starts up the bike. Randy walks out of the hotel at that time and sees Sam and Mark on his bike and just stares at the two. Mark looks over and glares at him as Sam waves and Mark zooms out of the parking lot, leaving Randy. Dave comes up behind Randy and crosses his arms across his chest.

"He didn't kill you yet," Dave states, smiling, "you're one lucky son of a bitch, you know that?"

Randy nods and turns to his friend, smiling.

"Mark's "allowing" me to date her," Randy says, scoffing, "if he thinks by me getting his daughter that I'm going to let up on him, he better think again."

"Just think who you're messing with," Dave reminds him, "Sam is loyal to her dad, are you willing to risk losing Sam over some stupid feud?"

Randy's smile fades and Dave nods, knowing he's won this round.

"Come on, lets go work out," Dave says, heading to his car with Randy trailing behind.

Smackdown Tapings- Next Tuesday

Randy and Sam walk into the arena together, his arm around her shoulders. They pass Sylvan in the hall, who stares at Sam longingly. Randy looks over his shoulder, glaring at him, causing Sylvan to look away quickly.

"I don't like that guy," Randy states, looking at Sam, "he's weird."

"Oh stop Randy, he's nice," Sam says, shaking her head, "he's harmless."

"Still don't like him," Randy mumbles to himself.

"Jealous much?" Sam jokes, poking him in the ribs.

"I'm not jealous," Randy pouts, holding open the door to the locker room.

"Aw, you're so cute when you pout," Sam giggles, kissing him softly.

Randy smiles and kisses her back, shutting the door softly and pushing her against the wall softly. Sam wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. Randy pulls back and places his hand on her cheek.

"You're so addicting," Randy states softly, kissing her cheek.

Sam smiles and slips away from Randy, rummaging through her bag, pulling out her fitted Undertaker shirt. Randy frowns and grabs it away from her. She reaches for it, but he won't let her get it.

"Randy, give it back!" Sam exclaims, "I have to get ready."

"You need a Randy Orton shirt," Randy says, slowly handing it back to her, "if you're gonna be with me, you have to support me."

"Randy, I'm valeting for my dad. If I wore your shirt, I'd look weird," Sam explains, "I'm with my dad, so I wear his shirt."

"So if you were valeting for me, you'd support me?" Randy questions.

"I support you honey, but my loyalty lies with my dad. I'm a Calloway through and through," Sam states.

Randy turns away so Sam won't see him make a face. They get ready in silence and Sam turns to leave the room, but gives Randy a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck," Sam says, walking out of the room.

Randy watches her leave before rushing out of the room and down to Dave's locker room. He barges in causing Dave to look up from his stretches.

"What's wrong now?" Dave asks, standing up.

"She won't wear my shirt!" Randy exclaims angrily, "she's my fucking girlfriend so she should wear my shirt!"

"You're acting like an 8th grader," Dave points out, rolling his eyes, "Sam valets for her dad, so she has to wear his shirt it's common sense, Randy!"

"So if he was out of the way, she'd be mine," Randy says, smiling, "he'll be out of the way soon enough."

"Damn it Randy, I can't believe you're willing to risk Sam for some stupid feud! She is so wrapped up in you and you're willing to throw it all away!" Dave demands angrily, "I hope she sees you for what you really are soon so she doesn't get hurt."

"And what's that?" Randy questions.

"A sick son of a bitch!" Dave exclaims, then sighs, "it's your life and your loss."

Randy scoffs and walks out of the room, mumbling to himself.

"Sam will stay with me, I know it," Randy mumbles angrily.

Randy heads to the gorilla area where Bob is waiting for him.

"Ready pop?" Randy asks, patting him on the back.

"Oh yeah, so you know what we're doing?" Bob replies, "you'll come out when I get him down."

"I know dad, we have this one in the bag!"

Bob's music hits and he comes out and gets in the ring, grabbing a mic.

"I don't need Randy's interference to defeat the Undertaker! I can do it on my own!" Bob exclaims.

The arena goes dark and the Mark's music hits and he comes out with Sam trailing way behind. He slowly makes his way into the ring and hands his hand and coat to Sam before turning his attention to Bob Orton. Sam stands ringside cheering her dad on as the ref rings the bell for the match to start. Mark shoves Bob, hard, into the corner, but the ref gets in the way and gets knocked down. Mark turns his attention to the ref allowing Bob to get a low blow in. Bob signals to the back and Randy comes running out and the two beat on Mark and get a two count. Sam jumps up on the turnbuckle and tries to distract Randy but he goes for the RKO on Mark, but he shoves him away just in time. Mark picks up Bob and gives him a tombstone piledriver and goes to revive the ref by picking him up by the belt and shaking him a little. He gets the three count and Sam runs into the ring and hugs her dad as his music plays. Randy gets Bob out of the ring and glares at the two in the ring as he heads up the ramp with his father.

Sam and Mark leave the ring and head into the back where Mark chuckles.

"Thought they got the best of me, boy were they wrong!" Mark states, laughing, "Darlin', we're unstoppable."

Sam smiles and gives her dad a big hug.

"Are you ready for that casket match, daddy?" Sam asks softly, biting her lip.

Mark stops and looks down at his daughter and he can see the fear in her eyes. He kisses her forehead and nods.

"Baby doll, this is my match. I will come out on top, don't worry," Mark reassures her, walking away.

Sam watches her father leave and sighs.

"I wasn't worrying about you," Sam whispers, "I was worrying about Randy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my gosh! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I feel sooooooo bad, I didn't want you guys to think I forgot about this, I was having a hard time with something personal and I just couldn't write anything in this or Unleash the Beast, something just got to me really bad and I was so wrapped up in that. I promise to update this more, believe me…ever since Randy has been suspended, I just had to write a chapter for this! Thanks for the support and look for the next chapter soon!

Laura


	5. No Mercy

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry that last chapter took so long, I'm gonna try harder this time! Please review and I hope you like this chapter!

Laura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Randy walk into the arena for Smackdown that night, hand in hand. Melina walks by and Sam waves at her good friend as they continue to on their way to his locker room. Randy holds open the door for Sam and she tosses her bag onto the couch and turns to him.

"I'm going to go down to catering, I'll meet you there later," Sam says, kissing his cheek and walking out of the room.

Randy sets his stuff down and hears a ringing noise. He turns his attention to Sam's bag and looks inside to see her cell phone going off. Randy picks it up and doesn't notice the number so he answers it.

"Sam? Are we still meeting in an hour?" A familiar voice says on the other end, "I can't wait to see you, I have big plans!"

"Sylvan?" Randy states angrily, "what the fuck are you doing calling Sam!"

"Oh shit," Sylvan says, "I gotta go."

He hangs up quickly and Randy throws the phone back into Sam's back and throws open the door, heading down to catering. He walks into the room to see Dave and Sam sitting together at a table and he notices how close they are sitting. A surge of anger and jealously goes through him as he walks over to the table.

"That sounds like a great idea Dave," Sam states happily, touching his arm, "I can't wait!"

"What's going on?" Randy demands, stopping in front of Sam.

"Oh hi Randy," Sam replies, "nothing, Dave and I were just talking about something."

"Like what?" Randy questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Eddie's surprise party," Dave answers, "chill man. You look pissed."

"Sam, can I talk to you, now?"

Randy doesn't wait for her to answer before grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the table.

"Ow! Randy, what's your problem!" Sam exclaims, ripping her arm away from his grip.

"What the fuck is Sylvan doing calling you phone!" Randy says angrily.

"You looked through my bag? You answered my phone!" Sam states, "what the hell were you doing!"

"Answer the question Sam!"

"I don't have to tell you everything Randy! Just calm down!"

"You're fucking him, aren't you!"

Sam narrows her eyes at him before slapping him hard. Dave stands up and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Fuck you Randy!"

Sam shakes Dave's grip and runs out of catering. Randy rubs his cheek as Dave shoves him.

"Way to go, you asshole!" Dave states, "go apologize! Sylvan was in charge of getting the food for Eddie's party. Nothing was going on!"

Randy curses and walks out of the room, looking for Sam. He finds her sitting on the floor next to a crate; her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

"Sammy," Randy says softly, kneeling down next to her, "I'm sorry honey."

Sam looks up at him and he can see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Aw, baby, don't cry," Randy pleads, brushing a tear away with his thumb, "I didn't mean what I said. I went a little crazy, I'm sorry."

"A little crazy! You went insane!" Sam states, "why did you say those things?"

"I don't know, I just thought he was doing something with you. I got jealous," Randy explains, "I didn't know about Eddie's party, honest."

"Why don't you trust me?" Sam whispers, biting her lip.

"I do trust you Sammy, I don't trust the guys here," Randy replies, "they can take advantage of you and I just want to protect you. I love you."

Sam looks up at him as he says that and tears start to roll down her cheeks again.

"You love me?"

"Sam, I love you so damn much it's scaring me," Randy answers, smiling softly, "I never meant to say those things."

Sam wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.

"I love you too Randy," she mumbles into his neck, looking up, "I'm sorry I slapped you."

She reaches up and rubs the red mark on his cheek. He places his hand on hers and chuckles.

"Believe me, I deserved it," Randy replies, standing up and then helping her up, "better?"

Sam nods and wipes her eyes with her hand. Randy kisses her softly as a shadow falls over the two. Sam looks over Randy's shoulder to see her father standing there, arms crossed across his chest.

"If you two are finished, I need to talk to Sam about tonight," Mark grumbles, then he notices Sam's red eyes and turns his attention to Randy, "what did you do to her!"

"Daddy, stop, he didn't do anything. It was just a misunderstanding," Sam answers quickly, "I'll see you later Randy."

The two walk away, leaving Randy alone in the hallway. Mark looks back over his shoulder at Randy and scoffs.

"He's such a…." Mark starts, but Sam cuts him off.

"Daddy, don't even say it. What do you want to talk to me about?" Sam asks, walking into Mark's locker room.

"Tonight, during lover boy's match, I need a favor from you," Mark says, "and here's what we're going to do."

----------------Later, Randy's match---------------------------

Randy and Bob Orton are taking on Roddy Piper in a handicap match. Randy has Piper in the corners when all of a sudden, the gong hits which causes Randy to tag in his father. Later, Bob is about to cover Piper, but the arena goes dark and the gong hits again, causing Piper to get the roll-up and win. Randy and Bob watch in the ring, as the eerie purple smoke fills the arena and out come 7 druids, one leading the rest. The others have two caskets. The leader stops as Randy and Bob stand in the ring and stare at the druids in shock.

"Orton, look into the caskets and behold your futures!" Mark states on the titontron.

The main druid opens both caskets and inside are two life like molds of both Ortons. The main druid pulls off its hood, revealing Sam. Sam smirks and raises her arms causing the arena to go dark. When the lights go back on, Mark is in the ring, behind the two. Sam points to him causing the two to turn around and see Mark standing there. Both Ortons high tail it out of the ring as Sam slides into the ring, standing next to her father.

-------------

Sam and Mark walk backstage, laughing. Mark wraps his arm around his daughter's shoulders and hugs her close.

"You did good girl," Mark says, "we scared that boy silly."

"Thanks Daddy," Sam replies, giggling, "that was pretty funny."

"I can't wait to get those two into a casket on Sunday. It's about time they disappear," Mark states, looking down at Sam, "you going to be ringside to see me win?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Sam replies, "but just be careful out there. I don't want to see either of you guys get hurt out there."

Mark doesn't say anything and keeps walking. Sam watches him leave and shakes her head. Randy comes running up behind her and slaps her ass hard causing her to squeal and jump around.

"You ass! Don't do that!" Sam exclaims.

"Hey, that was payback for what happened out there," Randy replies.

"Meanie," Sam sticks her tongue out at him and smiles, "you ready for Sunday?"

"Oh yeah," Randy states, "he's going down."

"Randy, please, don't do anything rash," Sam begs, "he's my father."

"He doesn't like me, I don't like him," Randy says, "I have to get him out of the way, then we can be truly happy."

"What?" Sam questions, "he's staying out of this relationship, we're happy, aren't we?"

"I'm not as happy as I should be. He wants me gone and I want him to butt out of this. I'll make him think twice before messing with me again."

Randy walks away and Sam shakes her head.

"Sunday is going to be hell."

-----NO MERCY Houston, TX---------

Sam gets out of her rental that she's sharing with Rey and Eddie, and grabs her bag. She waits for Eddie and Rey before heading into the arena. They pass by fans and they stop to sign a few autographs before entering the arena.

"So Eddie, how does it feel?" Sam asks, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly, " today you turn the big 3-6!"

"It feels great Chica!" Eddie replies, smiling, "I couldn't be happier. I'm sober and surrounded by the people I love, what more could I want?"

Eddie pushes open his locker room door and is greeted by a loud "Surprise!" All of the Smackdown superstars and some Raw superstars are standing in the room that is covered in streamers and balloons.

"What is this? Chica, you didn't…" Eddie states, turning his attention to Sam, "you did this for me?"

"Of course Papi!" Sam replies happily, "Rey, Dave and I put it together. We love you so much so we decided to throw you a party on your birthday!"

Eddie wipes away a tear that threatens to fall and pulls Sam in close.

" Gracias, chica," he murmurs into her hair, "I love you."

"Anything for the man I consider my other father," Sam replies, kissing his cheek, "have fun!"

Eddie walks over and starts to talk to Chavo and Booker as Sam smiles and heads over to Randy. He's talking with a man wearing baggy jean shorts and a black Raw T-shirt. The man looks over Randy's shoulder at Sam and winks at her. Sam places her hand on Randy's arm and he turns to look at her.

"Babe, great party," Randy states, kissing her softly, "Sam, this is John Cena, from Raw. He's my best friend."

"Hi John," Sam says, holding her hand out to him.

"Damn Orton, how do you get all these fine ass girls!" John asks, shaking her hand, "this one is b.e.a.utiful!"

Sam giggles and leans into Randy, who wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm lucky," Randy replies, "Sam's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

"Congrats man, but you might want to watch out," John warns, "I might have to steal her from ya. She's too pretty to be with you."

Randy punches John in the arm and Sam laughs.

"How are you doing Randy?" Sam asks.

"I'm fine," Randy says, dodging the question.

"What are you thinking of now? Don't be thinking of doing something stupid tonight," Sam states, "I don't need you or my father hurt!"

"Babe, I told you, I'm fine. I'm not going to do anything," Randy replies, walking away from her and John.

"He's up to something," John speaks up, "he's acting weird."

"I agree," Sam sighs, "I guess I better go talk to my dad about it, to warn him that Randy has something up his sleeve."

"Mark's your father?" John questions, "damn, I knew you looked like someone I knew."

"Yup, I'm a Calloway."

John and Sam talk for a little while longer before Sam has to go get ready for her fathers match. Sam walks into her dad's locker room to see him putting on his coat.

"Darlin', there you are. We're on in 15," Mark states, grabbing his hat, "better hurry."

Sam quickly changes into her Undertaker shirt and leather pants. She does her make-up and hair and exits the bathroom to find Mark standing there with a box in his hands.

"This is for you baby girl," he says, handing her the box, "I thought you'd like this."

Sam opens the box to see a black leather trench coat like her fathers. On the back it has the Undertaker emblem and Calloway. She slides it on and hugs her dad.

"Thank you Daddy, I love it!" Sam exclaims, "now I'm really bad ass!"

Mark chuckles and they head down to the gorilla area. Randy and his dad are standing there and he glares as Mark stops next to him. Randy walks up to Sam and grabs her arm, pulling her into him.

"See you out there baby," Randy murmurs, kissing her deeply, "and I'll see you after I win."

He releases her as his music hits and he walks out to the ring. Mark curses and kisses Sam's cheek before his music hits. He slowly makes his way out to the ring with Sam following close behind, staring at Randy deeply. He winks at her as Mark gets into the ring and takes off his jacket and hat, handing it to Sam who sets it down next to her. She looks over at the casket and shudders at the thought of her father or boyfriend being entombed in that dark casket. She turns her attention to the ring as her father nails both Ortons with right hands before working on Randy in the corner. He grabs Bob and tosses him onto the casket next to Sam, but as Mark has his back turned, Randy nails a low blow, causing Mark to fall to his knees. Bob holds up Mark as Randy hits him with right hands.

Mark starts to fight back and tries to toss Randy onto the casket, but Randy holds onto the ropes and Mark turns his attention to Bob for a moment, throwing him back onto the casket. Mark gets out of the ring and Randy throws him into the steps causing Sam to jump out of the way. He continues to stomp on Mark before driving his head into the announce table before throwing him back into the ring and trying to get him into the casket. Sam starts to pound on the ring, trying to get her dad to battle back and he grabs both Ortons by the neck and shoves them to the ground. He gets out of the casket and starts to work on both men. He tosses them back into the ring and hits the Old school on Randy. Bob goes to hit Mark with a right hand, but he blocks it and goes for another Old School, but Randy gives him a low blow. They both give him a double suplex and go to throw Mark into the casket but he gives them both DDT's, shoving Bob into the casket. He gives Randy a running boot and goes for the tombstone but Randy struggles out of it, but is still hit with a clothesline. Randy gets up and hits Mark with a modified backbreaker and tosses Mark to the outside. Randy goes up for a crossbody but Mark catches him and drives him, spine first, into the ring post. He nails Bob with a big boot and grabs a steel chair, hitting Randy in the back with it, sending him into the casket.

He shoves Bob into the casket as well and he goes to close the lid but Randy hits him with some right hands, pulling him into the casket. They trade right hands and climb out, but Mark closes the lid on Bob and tosses Randy back into the ring. Randy nails him with a powerslam and drags Mark to the casket, but stops when he sees his father in the casket. Mark recovers and hits a low blow on Randy and starts to stomp on him. He tosses him into the corner and goes for the big boot, but Randy hits him with a beautiful drop kick. Randy hammers away on Mark in the corner, but Mark grabs him, about to give him a Last Ride, but Randy struggles out of it, but Mark grabs him again, nailing the Last Ride. He signals for the end and goes to throw Randy in the casket, but out of no where, Bob shoots a fire extinguisher in his face. Randy hits him with the RKO and Bob starts to shove Mark towards the casket, but he grabs him by the throat and sits up. He goes for a chokeslam but Randy hits him with the extinguisher causing Mark to fall into the casket.

Randy goes to close the lid but Mark grabs Randy by the neck and drags him in with him, shutting the lid. It opens and Mark sits up with Randy by the throat, but Bob hits him from behind allowing Randy to get out and hit Mark with a chair, closing the lid, getting the win.

Sam stares at Randy in shock as he padlocks the casket shut and wheeling it to the back. They stop at he top of the ramp and Sam rushes up to Randy, grabbing his arm.

"Randy! What are you doing?" Sam asks, concern flooding her face.

Bob goes to the back and comes back out with an axe. Sam's eyes go wide as Randy pulls his arm out of the grasp and grabbing the axe.

"Randy! No!" Sam states, trying to grab the axe from him, but he backhands her, causing her to fall to the ground.

He starts to chop a hole in the middle of the casket. Sam grabs her face, feeling the blood coming from the side of her mouth. Bob goes back into the backstage are and then returns with a gas can.

"Oh god! No Randy!" Sam screams, trying to get up.

Randy pours gas into the hole he made and then all over the casket. He drops the empty can and pulls out a lighter. Sam is now to her feet but Bob grabs her, pulling her back. Randy looks over his shoulder at her and holds the lighter up. Sam hits Bob in the stomach and rushes forward as Randy drops the lighter. She makes it to the casket as it explodes in flames, causing her to stumble back into Randy.

"Daddy!" Sam cries out, grabbing at the casket, but she burns her hands in the process.

Finally, some techies come out and put out the fire. Randy grabs Sam's arm, pulling her away. She rips her arm away from his grasp and the tears keep streaming down her face.

"Come on Sam, lets go!" Randy states, grabbing her arm again.

"Fuck you!" Sam yells, trying to get away from him again.

"You burnt your hands, you need to see Tom," Randy replies, dragging her to the trainers room.

After Tom wraps up her hands, Randy drags her back to her locker room to grab her things before stopping by his room to grab his bag. He pulls her out into the parking lot and holds open the door of the car for her. She slides in obediently and silently cries.

"Oh god Daddy, what have I done!" Sam whispers softly into her wrapped hands.

There ya go! Chapter 5. The next one has one of my favorite songs in it, so check that one out when I'm finished with it. Should be up pretty soon, but ya never know what'll happen at school. Please review!

Laura


	6. I Dont Feel Like Loving You Today

Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long, but I'm winding down with school…Graduation is June 2nd! Hell yeah! So yeah, I've been trying to get everything settled before I leave high school, thank god! Any ways, so I hate that Randy and Dave are both gone. Randy's suspended for "unsportsmenlike conduct and Dave is out on injury and getting in fights with Booker T…..GOOD JOB DAVE! Lol, any ways, this chapter has a song in it so it's gonna be semi short, but I still want reviews, ok! Lol, enjoy!

Laura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't feel like loving you today  
So don't you even try to change my mind  
The best thing you can do right now is just go away  
Cause I don't feel like loving you today

Randy wakes up to find Sam sitting in the chair next to the window. He slowly gets up and walks behind her. He places his hands on her shoulders, but Sam just shrugs them off, hugging her knees tighter to her chest, burying her head in them.

"Sam, say something, please," Randy begs, "you haven't said one word since last night."

Sam gets up and walks into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Randy sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Fuck."

I don't want to talk about last night  
I'm angry and haven't had much sleep  
And I'm so tired and bloodshot, there ain't no telling what I'd say  
Cause I don't feel like loving you today...

Sam turns on the shower and sinks to the ground, letting the tears fall, remembering the previous night. Her hand goes up to the black eye she received by the hands of her boyfriend. She sobs quietly as it all comes back.

'Randy! How could you! That was my father!' Sam screams at him, tears streaming down her face.

'He was in the way,' Randy replies, shrugging, 'you want us to be happy don't you?'

'Yes, but I never wanted you to take out my father!'

Randy turns to walk away as Eddie and Rey pass by Sam. She looks at them, but they both turn the other way, ignoring her. Sam lets out a sob and runs after Randy.

'You're crazy!' Sam states, 'I can't take it any more!'

But you know I will anyway  
Even though we make it hard sometimes  
I'll wind up forgiving you  
And probably loving you for the rest of my life...  
But I don't feel like loving you today

Sam gets out of the shower and sighs, looking in the mirror at herself. Randy knocks on the door softly and she turns to look at it.

"Sam, open the door. We need to talk," Randy says quietly, "come on."

Sam changes and opens the door. Randy looks up from his spot on the floor across from the bathroom. He goes to reach for her face, but she moves, grabbing her things and shoving them in her suitcase.

"Sam, don't do this," Randy pleads, "you don't mean those things you said last night."

Sam looks at him before grabbing her purse and walking out of the room.

And I've got sixteen hours left to go  
I might tell you that I'm leavin' even though you know I'll stay  
Cause I don't feel like loving you today...

'Fuck you Randy!' Sam screams, 'you don't care do you! You never gave a damn about me!'

'Sam, stop, you know I love….' Randy starts, but he's cut off.

'Save it Randy! I can't deal with this any more, I don't know if we should be together.'

Randy stares at her in shock as she says those words and he reaches for her, pulling her into him.

'Don't say that Sam. Please, don't leave me.'

'I don't know what to do any more. You've changed for the worse.'

But you know I will anyway  
Even though we make it hard sometimes  
I'll wind up forgiving you  
And probably loving you for the rest of my life...

Sam knocks on a door and waits for it to open. Sylvan opens the door and looks at her confused.

"Can I stay with you?" Sam asks weakly.

"Sure Sam, you know you can any time," Sylvan steps aside, allowing her to enter the room, "whats going on?"

"I can't stand to look at Randy right now," Sam replies, tears starting to fill her eyes again.

"Aw honey, don't cry," he states, wrapping his arms around her.

She buries her head in his chest and lets the tears flow freely.

But I don't feel like loving you today

I just don't feel like loving you today.

Randy walks off the elevator and walks into the breakfast area. He looks around and his eyes settle on a depressed looking Sam with Sylvan and his arm wraps around her shoulders, pulling her close. Randy stares intently at the two causing Sylvan to look up. He shoots Randy a dirty look before turning his attention back to Sam.

"Guess who just walked in," he states softly, glancing up at Randy.

Sam looks up and notices Randy staring at them. She turns and buries her head into Sylvan's shoulder. He gets up and helps Sam up, and the pass by Randy.

"Sam," Randy starts, but Sylvan steps between the two.

"Haven't you done enough damage for one day?" He states angrily, leading Sam away.

Randy watches them leave and sighs. He sits down at a table and places his head in his hands. He feels someone sit down next to him and he looks up to see Dave.

"I really screwed up," Randy says, "this is probably the worst thing I've ever done."

"Yeah, I'd say so," Dave answers, "you should've known better than to do that. You knew she would've done something like this."

"Know she's with that prissy Canada boy," Randy replies, jealously in his voice, "he's holding my Sam right now."

"Do you blame her for going some where safe?" Dave questions.

"What do you mean? I am safe," Randy defends, glaring at Dave.

"Try to see it from her point of view. She sees Sylvan as someone safe, someone she can trust. But you, she never knows what you'll do. You say one thing and do another," Dave explains, "you need to prove to her that you're someone she can trust because right now she doesn't trust you what so ever."

Dave gets up and leaves Randy to think. Randy sighs and shakes his head.

"How am I going to get her to trust me?"

Later that night, Sam is sitting out on the balcony of her and Sylvan's room. She glances at her cell phone and picks it up, dialing that familiar number. It rings 3 times before the voice mail comes up.

"This is Mark, I'm not answering right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Daddy, please, I know you've gotten my other messages. Please call me back, I need to know that you're ok," Sam says softly before hanging up.

Sylvan opens the doors and sits down next to her.

"Did you get a hold of him?" He asks, grasping her hand.

Sam shakes her head and holds back a sob.

"Aw Sammy, he'll call you back sometime," Sylvan comforts, pulling her from her chair onto his lap, "don't worry."

"Why couldn't I have met you first," Sam mumbles into his neck.

"It wasn't meant to be," Sylvan replies sadly, "you were meant to meet Randy first. I got there too late."

"You've always been so kind to me," Sam replies softly, "thank you."

"I care a lot about you Sam," he admits, "you mean the world to me. I'd do anything to help you."

"You know I love Randy, but you still care about me," Sam whispers, "why?"

"I can't stop caring about someone I love."

He lifts her chin up so she can look him in the eyes. He slowly leans forward, his lips meeting hers for a soft, tender kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go, chapter 6! Sorry it's so freaking short, but I wanted to end on Sylvan's confessions! Soooo whats gonna happen? Is Sam going to stay with Randy or will she fall for sweet, kind, caring Sylvan? STAY TUNED!

Laura


	7. Let's Be Us Again

Hey everyone, sorry it's taking me so long, but I had graduation and my party, but now I have all summer to write chapters for both of my stories. Left off in a pretty good place last chapter, so here's the next chapter for Stay With Me! Please review!

Laura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam pulls away slowly from Sylvan and stares at him, wide-eyed. He stands up and walks into the room, mumbling to himself.

"I shouldn't have done that," he states as she follows him into the room, "you probably think I'm taking advantage of you."

"I'd never think that about you," Sam says softly, "I just need time."

Sylvan grasps her hand and kisses it, nodding.

"I'll give you all the time you need."

**-------------------FIVE DAYS LATER- SMACKDOWN HOUSE SHOW-----------**

Sylvan pulls into the parking lot and glances at Sam who's staring out the window, watching the rain pour down.

"Ready to make a run for it?" He asks, grabbing his bag along with hers.

They open the doors and he takes off running for the building. When he reaches the door, he turns to look at Sam but finds her still out in the rain. He watches as she slowly makes her way up to him.

"You ok Sammy?" Sylvan asks, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine," she replies softly, walking inside the building.

Sylvan drops her off at her locker room before heading off to find Rey and Eddie. He finds the two sitting in their locker room, talking. They stop and look up at him as Sylvan stops next to the couch.

"Please go talk to Sam," He says, "she needs someone right now and she won't let me in."

Eddie and Rey glance at each other before standing up.

"Alright Essa, we'll go talk to her," Eddie states.

The two men head out to look for Sam and find her sitting in the ringside seats, staring at the ring. They sit down next to her and Eddie wraps an arm around her shoulders. Sam turns into it, letting the tears flow.

"What's wrong Chica?" Eddie asks, rubbing her back softly.

"I love him," Sam sobs, looking up, "but I don't want to love him anymore!"

"You just can't stop loving someone," Rey speaks up, "it'll take time."

Sam sniffs and wipes her eyes, looking over at Rey.

"Sylvan has been such a sweetheart," Sam says, looking down at her hands.

"But he's not Randy, right?" Eddie finishes for her.

She nods and tears start to fall again.

"You need to make that decision, we can't make it for you," Rey states, "but no matter what, we'll be here for you."

Sam gives them both hugs and they sit there a little while longer, talking.

**MEANWHILE, BACKSTAGE**

Randy arrives at the arena, dropping his bag in the middle of the floor, sinking down on the couch. He pulls out his cell phone and dials a number, waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" A man's voice states.

"Hi, This is Randy Orton, I called earlier. Is everything ok?" Randy asks, glancing at his watch.

"Yes sir, everything is being delivered as we speak," the man replies, "it should be there in 20 minutes."

"Do they know where to go after they're here?" He questions.

"Locker room 6," The man answers.

"Alright, thanks again."

Randy hangs up and looks down at his hands.

"I hope this works."

**BACKSTAGE, LATER**

Sam pushes open her locker room door and stops suddenly, staring at the room, wide-eyed. Rey and Eddie look around her and Eddie whistles.

"Wow, someone was busy," Eddie states, nudging Sam into the room, allowing the door to shut.

Them room is filled with pink and red roses. One single white rose sits on the couch. Sam walks over to the couch and picks it up, a small, silver diamond ring slides off the stem and into her hand. She picks up the card laying there on the couch and tears well up in her eyes.

'Let's Be Us Again.'

Sam looks up at Eddie and Rey before continuing to read the card.

'Samantha,

I know I hurt you, but you need to believe me when I say that was the last thing I'd ever want to do. You've made me want to be a better man, please don't torture me any more by not being with me. Your smile lights up my life and I miss your touch so damn much. The white rose symbolizes how pure my love is for you and the ring is a promise ring meaning that I'm promising you that I'll never hurt you again. Like the song goes 'Even if it takes a while, I'll wait right here until I see that smile that says we're us again'.

Randall Keith Orton'

Sam wipes a stray tear away as Eddie takes the card from her hands and he reads it over before handing it to Rey.

"Now what am I going to do?" Sam asks softly.

------------------------------------------------- Randy walks into catering and the room is hushed as he grabs a plate. He sighs as he looks over the food selection, his mind on Sam and her reaction to what he set up. Someone walks up beside him and Randy turns to see Sylvan standing there, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" Randy demands, his anger rising.

"You really fucked up this time," Sylvan states, smiling, "and I'm the one who's comforting Sam this time, kissing away her tears."

Randy growls, slamming his plate down on the table, causing it to crack.

"Stay away from her!" Randy yells, causing the whole room to get quiet.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Sylvan questions, getting in Randy's face.

Randy just glares at Sylvan who laughs, turning his back to Randy.

"Just what I thought," Sylvan states aloud, "he's a big pussy."

Randy whips Sylvan around and punches him, square in the jaw, causing him to fall to his knees. Sylvan wipes a trickle of blood away from his mouth before tackling Randy to the ground. Melina rushes out of catering and down the hall, bumping into Eddie, Sam, and Rey.

"Oh Sam, thank god I found you!" Melina says, breathlessly, "you need to come quick!"

Melina grabs her hand and drags her down to catering with Eddie and Rey following. Sam pushes open the door to catering to find a large crowd surrounding something. Sam pushes her way through the crowd to see Randy give Sylvan a knee to the face.

"Randy! Stop!" Sam yells, rushing to Sylvan's side, "leave him alone!"

Randy stumbles back as he stares down at Sam who grabs a napkin, wiping away the blood coming from Sylvan's nose.

"Sam, I…" Randy starts, but she cuts him off.

"You what?" Sam demands, standing up, "you're such an asshole!"

Sam pushes away from him, rushing out of the room and out of the arena, with Randy following close behind. The rain is coming down hard now as Sam pushes open the door to the outside, the rain instantly soaking her.

"Sam! Wait!" Randy calls out, reaching for her.

"What do you want from me Randy!" Sam yells, stopping in her tracks, turning to look at Randy, "why can't you leave me alone?"

Randy stops right next to her as she throws her hands up in anger.

"I love you," Randy states softly, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Randy, please," Sam whispers, turning her head away from his hand, "don't do this to me, I can't take it."

She turns to leave but he grabs her arm, whipping her around. He grasps her face in both of his hands and kisses her hard. Sam places her hands on his chest and lets his mouth take over hers. He pulls away slowly and places his forehead against her.

"Did you see what I left for you?" Randy finally asks, gazing into her eyes.

Sam nods and looks down at her hand as she rubs the ring softly. Randy looks down as well and smiles.

"You're wearing it," he states.

"I want to be us again too," Sam whispers, the rain dripping down her face.

Randy smiles and wipes away the rain before kissing her again. What they don't know is that Sylvan, worried about Sam, is standing in the doorway, watching. His head drops as he turns to go back into the arena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------There you go! The next chapter to Stay With Me! Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was kinda short, but I felt that was a good place to end. Please review!

Laura


	8. Firsts

Hey everyone, sorry it's taking me so damn long, but I just got received some horrible news. I just found out that my mother has breast cancer, so obviously my mind is else where, but writing chapters for my stories makes me feel so much better, I tune out the world and get wrapped up in my work, lol. Please review it'd make me feel so much better as well! Thanks everyone! Also, I wanted everyone who reads that I do have a myspace page, so if you wanna talk to me some more or what ever, my page is Just send me a message if you want me to add you b/c I don't add people unless I know who they are, so just send me a message and then I'll add ya!

Laura-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Randy smiles and wipes away the rain before kissing her again. What they don't know is that Sylvan, worried about Sam, is standing in the doorway, watching. His head drops as he turns to go back into the arena.

Randy pulls away and Sam smiles up at him, her face lighting up.

"As much as I love seeing you soaking wet in a white t-shirt, we'd better get inside," Randy states, kissing her forehead softly.

Sam nods in agreement and, hand in hand, they walk back into the arena. They stop outside Sylvan's locker room and Sam turns to Randy, placing a hand on his chest.

"I'm going to go get my things and I'll meet you back at yours," she states, kissing his lips softly before disappearing into the room.

Sylvan looks up from his place on the couch and Sam can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Sly, what's wrong?" Sam asks, using her nickname for Sylvan.

"I saw you and Randy," he replies, hurt, "how could you Sam!"

He stands up, the sadness turning into anger. Sam reaches for him, but he pulls away.

"Don't touch me," he spits out, "I love you! But obviously that doesn't matter to you does it!"

"Sylvan, please, don't do this," Sam states softly, "you're my rock."

He flops down on the couch and buries his head in his hands. Sam sits down next to him and places her hand on his back, rubbing it softly.

"You mean the world to me," Sam admits, "but you need to see that I'm mad about Randy, even though he does stupid things."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt by him," he says, "I've seen what he does to women."

"I know you're trying to protect me and I thank you for it," Sam starts, "but I know Randy can be a flirt sometimes, but he really loves me."

Sylvan goes to say something but stops, shaking his head.

"I love you Sam," he says, "you just need to ask Randy about his past women."

Sylvan stands up and leaves a confused Sam behind. Sam grabs her things and heads over to Randy's locker room. Randy looks up from his spot on the couch and smiles.

"Hey babe," Randy says, standing up and giving her a quick kiss, "wanna walk with me to find out who I'm wrestling tonight?"

Sam nods and he wraps his arm around her waist as they head down to the board set up outside of Teddy Long's office. Randy skims through the line-up and stops at one match.

"I never knew you wrestled," Randy states, catching Sam's attention.

"I don't," Sam replies, turning her attention to the board, "why?"

"Well you do now," Randy answers, pointing to her name, "you're wrestling Melina tonight in a…..son of a bitch!"

Sam looks to where he's pointing and her eyes go wide. Next to her and Melina's name is "Bra and Panties match".

"WHAT!" Sam exclaims, "I don't wrestle, even if I did, I wouldn't do a bra and panties match!"

Randy turns and pushes open the door to Teddy's office, walking in and dragging Sam behind. Teddy looks up and smiles at the two.

"What can I do for you two?" he asks.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Randy demands angrily, "she doesn't wrestle! And she certainly won't be taking her clothes off for any of those fans!"

"I'm sorry playa, but that's what the fans want," Teddy replies, "that's the way things go."

"You son of a…" Randy starts, but Sam stops him.

"I'll do it Teddy, don't worry," Sam finishes causing Randy to look at her, "sorry for all of this."

Sam pulls Randy out of Teddy's room and he stops her.

"What the hell was that about?" Randy demands, "what were you thinking!"

"Calm down Randy," Sam comforts, "it's just a stupid bra and panties match. My dad taught me to wrestle. I'll be ok."

"I don't want all those men looking at you!" Randy states, pouting, "you're my woman."

"Your woman!" Sam exclaims, glaring at him, "I'm not YOUR woman!"

Sam walks away angrily and Randy runs after her, grabbing her arm, pulling her into him. She stares up at him anger in her eyes.

"Sam, I'm sorry," Randy says softly, "I didn't mean it like that. I respect you too much to think that you're some piece of ass."

Sam sighs, looking down at her feet. He lifts her chin up so he can look into her green eyes. Randy kisses her forehead and smiles.

"You're my everything," he whispers.

Sam smiles and buries her head into his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and leads her down the hall.

"Come on baby, you can model the underwear your going to wear tonight for me," Randy jokes.

**LATER**

Randy and Sam are walking down the hall together, heading to the gorilla area for Sam's match, when Teddy Long stops them.

"Randy, I gotta talk to you, playa," he states, pulling him aside, "Sam, if you'd excuse us for a moment."

"I'll be in the gorilla area," Sam states, walking away, leaving Teddy and Randy alone.

She walks into the gorilla area to find Melina, Joey Matthews and Johnny Nitro standing around. Melina smiles at her as the two men wave. Sam walks over to the trio and smiles.

"You ready for tonight?" Johnny asks, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"I hope so," Sam replies, looking at Melina, "go easy on me, girl!"

"I should say that to you," Melina states, laughing, "your father's the deadman."

They continue to talk and Randy soon walks in, noticing Johnny's arm around Sam's shoulders. Jealously surges through him as he walks up to the four.

"I know you don't have your arm around MY girlfriend," Randy says, bumping Johnny's arm off and replacing it with his own, "ready babe?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sam answers as MNM's music hits.

"Good luck hon!" Melina says, hugging her before following Johnny and Joey out.

Sam turns to Randy and he sees her biting her lip. He chuckles and places his hand on her cheek.

"You'll do fine," Randy comforts, kissing her softly, "I'll be here waiting for you."

Sam nods and the Undertaker's music hits and she pulls on her trench coat, flipping up the collar. She walks out, looking around at all of the cheering fans, cheering for her. She tries to hide her smile as she climbs the stairs and enters the ring. She hands off her coat to a techie and leans against the ropes. The ref rings the bell and Sam walks out to the middle of the ring, staring down Melina. They lock up and Melina shoves her down, trying to get off Sam's shirt. Sam grabs Melina by the hair and pulls her to the mat, straddling her and pulling off her shirt, revealing a bright blue bra.

Sam swings it around her head and as she turns around, Melina tackles her to the mat, pulling off Sam's leather pants, revealing her red lacy thong. Sam growls and kicks Melina in the abdomen and stands up over her. Sam goes to bounce off the ropes, but Johnny grabs her ankle causing Sam to turn her attention to him. Melina sneaks up behind her and rolls her up, pulling off her shirt, revealing the matching red bra. The bell rings as Nitro and Mercury slide into the ring, standing over Sam. Melina calls for the snapshot and the two pick her up and set her up for it but suddenly, she's pushed off their shoulders and she sees Randy tossing them both out of the ring. Sam stares up at Randy in confusion as the crowd gives him a mixed reaction. Randy pulls off his shirt and tosses it to Sam who pulls it over her. Randy smirks and slides out of the ring, walking backwards up the ring. Sam slides out of the ring and heads into the back where Randy's waiting for her.

"What was that?" Sam asks, confused.

"Teddy wants you to start coming with me down to the ring," Randy explains, "he's setting up a love story line between us."

Sam smiles and wraps an arm around his waist as they walk down the hall. Sylvan walks out of his room and Randy stops, pulling Sam into him. He wraps a hand around the back of her neck and kisses her deeply, looking up to see if Sylvan is watching. He's standing there, watching before walking past. Randy pulls away and smiles.

"What was that for?" Sam asks, smiling up at him.

"Can't I kiss my girlfriend for no reason?" Randy questions, as the two continue down to his locker room.

Sam laughs as he holds open the locker room door for her. They change and head back to the hotel. In the car, they sit in silence but suddenly, her cell phone rings. She looks at the caller id, her fathers number showing up. Randy looks over at her as she eagerly answers it.

"Daddy!" Sam exclaims happily, "I miss you."

"Hi darlin," Mark replies, "how are you doing?"

"Couldn't be better," Sam states, "I had my first match tonight!"

"What!" Mark roars, "you're not a wrestler!"

Randy chuckles softly as Sam slaps his arm lightly, holding a finger up to her lips.

"Don't worry daddy, it was just a bra and panties match," Sam reassures, causing Randy to smile.

"WHAT!" Mark screams, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MAN THINKING!"

"Calm down daddy," Sam giggles, "I might not have won, but I sure kicked Melina's ass."

Mark chuckles as Sam leans back against the seat, closing her eyes.

"How are you doing?" Sam asks, "are you in any pain?"

"Just a few burns from that asshole," Mark growls, "other then that, I'm A ok!"

"I'm glad," Sam says, "I really miss you daddy."

"Well darlin, since Smackdown's in San Antonio this week, you can stay at home," Mark suggests, "we're going to have a big cookout and everything…invite the guys."

"Awesome, I'll have to tell everyone," Sam answers, "can I invite Randy?"

"Why? So he can ruin the cookout?" Mark shoots back, sighing, "fine…but he stays away from me, got it?"

"I got it," Sam replies, "we'll stay in the town house."

"Where he can sleep on the lawn…" Mark trails off as Sam laughs.

"He'll sleep in the house on the couch," Sam finishes, "I gotta go daddy, we're at the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow night. Love you!"

They hang up as Randy holds open the door for Sam. He grabs their bags and they walk into the hotel.

"What did Mark want?" Randy asks as they step into the elevator.

"He invited us to a cookout tomorrow night," Sam answers, "since we're in San Antonio, we can just stay at my place."

"Sounds like a plan babe," Randy says, entering their room for the night, "can't wait to meet your mom."

"She's one of a kind," Sam laughs, flopping down on the bed, "I'm beat!"

Randy nods in agreement as they both get ready for bed. Later on, as Randy lies in bed, watching TV, Sam is asleep, her head on his chest and a leg flung over his. He looks down at her and smiles, hugging her close, never wanting to let her go. Finally he dozes off, a smile on his face.

**The Next Day**

Randy and Sam get up early to head off to San Antonio. Sam calls Eddie, Rey, Dave, Sylvan, and a bunch of the other Smackdown guys and girls to invite them over to the house for the cookout that night. Finally around 5pm they pull up to the front gates. Randy stares at the Calloway property in amazement as Sam punches in the code to the alarm, opening the gates. Randy drives up the main road, passing by Sam's place and finally pulling up to the main house. Randy slides out of the front seat as a big chocolate lab and a puppy come bounding up to the two, attacking Sam with kisses.

"Willy! Charlie!" Sam exclaims happily, "I missed you so much!"

They turn their attention to Randy and Willy, the puppy, walks over to him, staring up at him with his sad eyes. Randy chuckles, rubbing the puppy's head.

"Where did you get the names?" Randy asks, as the puppy flips over on his back.

"From Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," Sam replies, "Willy Wonka and Charlie."

"Cute babe," Randy states, kissing her cheek.

"Baby!" A woman's voice echoes out of the house, causing the two to turn towards the entrance.

A woman with bright blonde hair, about the same height, almost looks like Sam comes running out of the house, engulfing Sam in a hug.

"Momma!" Sam exclaims happily, "I missed you so much!"

"Oh baby doll, I missed you too," her mother replies, "how has the road been treating you?"

"Good, I'm really enjoying it," Sam says, waving Randy over to the two, "Momma, this is Randy, my boyfriend."

"Hello Mrs. Calloway," Randy says politely, extending his hand to her, "it's nice to meet you."

"Boy, we don't shake hands," she replies, pulling him into a hug, "and call me Sara, Mrs. Calloway sounds so old."

Randy nods and smiles at her. Sara leads the two into the massive house with the two dogs following. They walk back into the kitchen were plates and bowls of food are setting out.

"Where's daddy?" Sam asks anxiously, "I wanna see him."

"He's out back with Eddie and Rey," Sara replies, "go on out."

Sam dashes out the back door with Randy following slowly behind. He watches as she calls out to Mark, causing him to turn around, his face lighting up at the sight of his daughter. He swings her around, dropping a kiss on her forehead. She reaches up and touches one of the burn marks on his face, filling Randy with guilt. Mark looks over Sam's head to Randy and he glares at him causing Randy to turn away. He walks back into the house to find Sara filling bowls with chips.

"Do you need any help, Sara?" Randy asks causing the woman to look up at him.

"Why sure Randy," Sara replies, "you can help me move all this outside. Mark should be done with those burgers and brats soon."

Randy nods and helps Sara move the dozens of bowls to the bar outside. After they're done, about 50 people are there all together. Sam is talking with Melina now and Randy walks up to her, kissing her cheek.

"Hey babe," Randy says, nodding at Melina, "your mom's awesome."

"Isn't she? It looks like she really liked you," Sam replies.

"Thank god one of your parents likes me," Randy jokes, "you want something to drink?"

"Could you grab me a Mikes?" Sam asks.

Randy nods and heads over to the coolers that are set up on the side of the deck. He grabs a Bud for himself and Sam's Mikes before turning around, bumping into Mark.

"Having fun boy?" Mark asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, it was really nice to meet your wife," Randy asks quickly.

"You keeping your hands off my girl?" Mark demands, crossing his arms over his large chest.

Sam walks up to the two of them, easing the tension between the two. She lays a hand on Marks arm, causing him to turn his attention to her.

"Daddy, ease up," Sam states, "let it go for once."

Mark grumbles something in return, walking away. Sam shakes her head and smiles at Randy.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you," Sam says, grabbing his hand.

She leads him down the deck steps and into the wooded area behind the pool. She keeps pulling on his as he chuckles.

"Where are you taking me?" Randy questions as they continue down the worn path.

"You'll see," Sam replies.

Soon, they push through the brush to a clear area. A large pond surrounded by wildflowers greets them. Sam smiles as she leads him over to a small bench, sitting him down.

"This is beautiful," Randy states, looking around him.

"When I'm home, I come out here every night to watch the sun set and look at the stars," Sam explains.

Randy pulls her down on his lap and holds her close, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I love it," Randy mumbles.

They sit like that for a while and as it gets dark, they head back to the party. The tiki torches are lit and everyone's having a good time. Randy and Sam grab a bite to eat and sit down on the picnic table by Dave, Eddie, and Rey.

"Hey guys!" Sam says, "having fun?"

"This is great," Dave answers, "thanks for inviting us."

They both dig in to their plates of food and when they are finished, Mark comes up to Sam.

"Come on baby girl," Mark says, pulling her up, "I have to talk to you."

Mark leads her down by the pool area as Dave, Randy, Rey, and Eddie follow. Suddenly, Mark throws Sam over his shoulder and takes off running to the pool, jumping in with Sam still on his shoulder. They both surface and Sam glides over to the edge of the pool, where Randy holds out a hand to her. She grabs it, only to pull him into the water as well. He surfaces as everyone is laughing. All three get out of the pool where Sara is waiting for them, towels in hand.

"That was mean!" Randy exclaims, "you suck."

Sam sticks her tongue out at him as she wraps the warm towel around her body.

"Want to head back to my place?" Sam ask softly, "I'm getting tired."

Randy nods and they say their goodbyes, heading over to Sam's place. Sam unlocks the door and flips on the light, allowing Randy to get a good look of her place. The walls are a warm tan color and she leads him into the family room where posters of every Johnny Depp movie are hanging on the walls.

"I see you're a fan," Randy states, pointing to the Edward Scissorhand's movie poster.

Sam nods and they head upstairs and into her bedroom. She drops her bag on the floor and peels off her wet clothes tossing them into the hamper. Randy watches as she walks over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of red pj bottoms and a black tank top. She puts them on, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. Randy changes into a pair of pj bottoms as well, but opts not to put on a shirt. When he exits from the bathroom, he finds Sam out on her balcony, looking up at the stars. He sits down next to her, pulling her onto his lap.

"Today was amazing," Randy says softly, "thank you for inviting me."

"Of course I would," Sam replies, looking up at him, "I wanted you to meet my mom."

"Who I love, by the way," Randy adds, "I can see where you got your looks from."

Sam smiles and leans her head back against his chest, listening to his heart beat softly.

"Baby," Randy says, "I've met your family, when are you going to meet mine?"

"Well, when's the next time we have off?" Sam asks, looking up at him.

"We're going to Saint Louis on The 4th of November," Randy replies, "you could meet them then."

"I'd love that," Sam states, kissing him softly.

"I know they're going to love you," Randy says, pulling her up, "come on, lets head off to bed."

That night, they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

---------------------Sorry, it took so long to get it up, but I was helping my mom out. Please review and the next chapter should be up soon!"

Laura


	9. Drop Kicks and Surprises galore!

Hey everyone! Sorry, it's taking me so damn long, but my computer has been so screwed up as of lately and it's taken me a long time to get all my stuff back. Anyways, please read and review and I'll try to get them up sooner next time! Also, **SEXUAL CONTENT! **You were warned!

Laura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy yawns and reaches over to the opposite side of the bed to find it empty. He sits up and lets his eyes adjust before jumping out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans. He heads downstairs and walks into the kitchen.

"Sam?" Randy calls out, finding the house empty.

He notices a note on the fridge, and he grabs it, reading 'In the stables.' Randy smiles, walking out the back door and down the path that leads to the stables. He notices Sam on a black horse and leans against the fence, watching her. She's wearing a light blue button up shirt that's tired above her stomach, also she's wearing frayed jean shorts and nothing on her feet. Her hair is being held back by a straw cowboy hat and she leans down towards the horse. She looks up and notices him, smiling. The horse trots over to him and she looks down at him.

"Hey Randy," Sam says, " I see you found the note."

"This your horse?" Randy asks, petting the horse's nose.

"Yeah, her name is Midnight," Sam answers, "want to ride her?"

He looks up at her, shaking his head.

"Aw, poor Randy scared?" Sam mocks, "come on, you can ride with me."

Randy gives in, jumping up on the fence, swinging his legs over to the horse. He grips her hips as she clicks her tongue, causing the horse to trot.

"Hang on," Sam yells as the horse breaks into a run.

Randy wraps his arms around her bare waist tightly. They ride around for another hour before Sam puts the horse away in the stable. They walk, hand in hand, into her townhouse. They shower and change before heading over to the main house.

"Mom!" Sam calls out, tossing her hat on a chair, "we're here for breakfast."

"In the kitchen Sammy," Sara replies.

The two walk in to see Mark sitting at the table, a cup of coffee and the paper in front of him. Sam gives him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to her mom. Pretty soon, they're all seated with Randy to Mark's left and Sam to his right. They eat in silence before Mark speaks up.

"Have you two slept together?" Mark asks out of the blue causing Sam to choke on her eggs.

"Mark!" Sara warns, "don't start this!"

"She's my daughter!" Mark shoots back, turning his attention back to Sam and Randy, "so have you?"

"Daddy please," Sam starts, but he cuts her off.

"I actually want to hear from Randy," Mark demands, eyeing the nervous man to his left, "well Boy?"

"No sir," Randy stammers, "we haven't slept together yet."

Sam slaps her forehead as Mark glares at Randy.

"Yet!" Mark repeats, "you plan on sleeping with her?"

"Mark," Sara hisses, "enough!"

He huffs, crossing his arms across his chest. Randy lets out a sigh of relief as Sara reaches across the table, squeezing his hand.

"Sorry about that Randy," Sara apologizes, "Mark's a little protective of his only baby."

"A little!" Sam exclaims, "remember senior year? Senior prom? He stormed out of the house with a shot gun when Luke tried to kiss me!"

Mark chuckles as Randy raises an eyebrow. Sara shakes her head as Sam continues.

"Remember Mike? My first boyfriend?" Sam questions, "daddy pulled him aside and told him how he killed three people and that he'd have no problem killing him if he tried anything."

"You were still too young!" Mark argues.

"I was 17!" Sam replies, "please daddy, don't ruin this one too."

Mark huffs again and they finish their breakfast in silence. After Randy helps Sara clean up, Randy and Sam get their things ready, heading over to the arena. Sam is walking around looking for Eddie's locker room when someone calls out her name.

"Sammy?" The males voice yells causing her to turn around.

"Luke!" Sam replies, rushing up to the man, hugging him tightly.

"Sammy, I missed you," Luke mumbles, pulling back, "you look great."

He kisses her cheek and she smiles. Randy turns the corner noticing Sam in the arms of another man, as he kisses her cheek. Randy's jealously flares as he storms up to the two, pulling Sam away from the guy and punching him in the face.

"Randy no!" Sam yells, kneeling down next to Luke, "why the hell did you do that!"

"He was all over you," Randy states angrily, "you're my girl, damn it!"

"He's just a friend!" Sam screams as Dave runs up to them, "fuck you Randy!"

Sam turns her attention to Luke as Dave kneels down next to them.

"What happened?" Dave asks, glancing up at Randy.

"Randy hit him," Sam explains as her and Dave help Luke to his feet," Luke, you ok?"

Luke nods, clutching his jaw. Sam glares at Randy before turning to Dave.

"Can I use your locker room?" Sam asks.

"Sure, follow me," Dave replies, leading the way down the hall.

Randy slumps against the wall, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Great going Orton," he mutters to himself.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Dave's voice asks causing Randy to open his eyes.

"I'm an idiot," Randy states.

"I could've told you that," Dave replies, "he's just a friend."

"I didn't know that," Randy argues, "I better go talk to her."

Randy walks down the hall to Dave's locker room. He pushes open the door to see Sam holding an ice pack to the guys face. She looks up and glares at him. Luke looks up and jumps to his feet causing Sam to drop the ice.

"Luke please, sit down," Sam begs, grasping his arm.

"Sam, I need to talk to you," Randy says, ignoring Luke, "please."

Sam nods and follows Randy to the hallway. She leans against the wall as Randy paces back and forth.

"Sam, I'm so damn sorry," Randy starts, stopping in front of her, "I just saw some guy with his hands all over you."

"Randy, every time someone hugs me, you can't punch them in the face," Sam sighs.

"I know that," Randy replies, "forgive me?"

Sam crosses her arms in front of her body, raising an eyebrow. Randy steps closer, pulling her into his body. He leans down and kisses her neck and then her lips softly.

"Please?" He pouts, kissing her once again.

"Alright, but this is strike 2," Sam warns, "think you can be civil?"

Randy nods as they go back into the locker room. Luke looks up and eyes Randy suspiciously.

"Luke, this is Randy, my boyfriend," Sam states.

"Hey man, sorry about earlier," Randy apologizes, "I just got a little carried away."

Luke nods and shakes his hand as Sam lets out a sigh of relief. Glancing at her watch, Sam curses, grabbing Randy.

"We have to do our promo!" Sam exclaims, dragging him out the door with Luke following.

They head down to the empty locker room that is being used as The Undertakers dressing room. Sam kisses Randy quickly before walking into the room. She pulls off her top and adjusts her black bra and slips on a pair of leather pants. She hears the stagehand yell rolling and she turns her back to the door. The door flies open and she whirls around, wrapping her arms around her chest. Randy walks in and smirks.

"What the hell do you want!" Sam asks angrily.

"I came to collect what's rightfully mine, babe," Randy replies, stepping closer to her.

"Back off Orton," Sam warns, standing her ground, "you touch me, I'll make you wish you didn't."

"What are you going to do, huh?" Randy questions, looking around, "dear old dad isn't here to protect you any more, because I sent his ass straight to hell!"

Sam goes to slap Randy, but he grabs her arm, pulling her into him. He chuckles as he tosses Sam over his shoulder.

"Come on babe, we're up next," Randy states, walking out of the locker room.

"Ok guys, that was great," Tim, the director calls out, "we're done."

Randy nods and continues to walk away with Sam over his shoulder.

"Randy!" Sam giggles, "put me down!"

"Why? I like the view," Randy replies, receiving a smack on his back from Sam, "alright, alright, no need to get violent."

He sets her down and kisses her forehead. Luke hands her a shirt and she slips it on, looking down to see Randy's newest shirt.

"I like wearing your shirt," Sam says, "we're going to kick some ass."

"Damn straight," Randy states, "come on, we're first."

They walk down together to the gorilla area where Bob is already waiting. Randy's music hits and they walk out, with Randy dragging Sam along. She struggles to get away from him, but he won't let go. He helps her into the ring before grabbing a mic with his free hand.

"I truly became the legend killer last Sunday when both me and my dad defeated the Undertaker," Randy states proudly as Sam glares at him, "we locked the Deadman inside the casket as set it on fire! We'll never see the Undertaker again…..Rest In Peace."

Sam pulls her arm away from Randy and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Now with the Deadman out of the way, I've turned my attention to the other man who was the cause of my 6-month hiatus from wrestling," Randy growls, "the World Heavyweight Champion, Batista!"

Suddenly, Eddie's music hits and he comes strutting down to the ring. He winks at Sam and grabs a mic, turning his attention to Randy and Bob Orton.

"Hey Eddie, do you have any advice on how to beat Batista so I can be sure to do the opposite?" Randy jokes as Sam walks to Eddie's side.

"You're funny Esse, real funny," Eddie replies, rolling his eyes.

"Listen you piece of trash, it's my time to shine again," Randy threatens but Eddie doesn't seem fazed by the threats.

"I still want one more shot at that title," Eddie replies, "and I think I deserve it, don't you Chica?"

Sam nods as Randy yanks her away from Eddie and to his side. Dave's music hits and he comes out, getting in the ring. Randy glares at Dave intensely as he grabs a mic.

"I have an idea, since you both want a chance at my title, why don't you two face off in a number one contenders match?" Dave suggests, "because it doesn't matter which one of you guys I face, I'll retain my title."

"Sounds like an idea Dave," Eddie states, "you up for getting beat?"

"You're on Guerrero!" Randy answers, grabbing Sam, "I'll see you later tonight."

They slip out of the ring and head to the back. Luke is waiting in their locker room and he looks up as they enter.

"That was awesome," Luke says, "you are an excellent actor, Sammy."

"Thanks doll," Sam replies, "so whats going on for the match tonight?"

"You are going to stay back here and when you see my dad shove Eddie off the top rope, you're going to come running out," Randy explains, "my dad is going to get me dq'ed and you're going to get your revenge."

"Excellent," Sam states, "this should be fun."

"Yeah, and you'll leave with Dave and Eddie at the end," Randy adds.

** LATER, DURING RANDY'S AND EDDIE'S MATCH**

Sam watches as Eddie hits the three Amigo's and he points to the top rope. He jumps up and goes for a frog splash but Bob pushes him off the top rope as the ref rings the bell. Sam takes a deep breath and dashes down the ramp and pulls Bob off the ring apron. Sam slides into the ring and pushes Randy away from Eddie. He goes to hit Eddie again, but Sam hits him with a drop kick. Randy stumbles back into the ropes and growls, lunging for Sam. He shoves her out of the way and both him and Bob proceed to gang up against Eddie. Sam watches as Dave slides into the ring, evening the score. Sam stands up and joins Eddie and Dave, glaring at Randy. Theodore Long's music hits and he comes out and stands at the top of the ramp.

"Following what just happened in that ring, next week The Ortons will take on Batista and Eddie Guerrero in a tag match!" Teddy announces causing Dave and Eddie to smile.

The 4 stare each other down before Sam leaves with Dave and Eddie, waving at Randy. When Sam gets in the back, Luke walks up to her and hugs her.

"Amazing," Luke states, "you really did well."

Sam smiles and as she goes to turn around, someone tackles her to the floor. Randy smiles down at her as he holds her arms above her head.

"You brat," Randy says, "that drop kick hurt!"

Sam giggles as Randy pokes her in the ribs causing her to squeal.

"Sorry!" Sam exclaims, "I give!"

Randy smiles in triumph and helps Sam to her feet. Luke shakes his head at the two and follows them down to the locker room. Randy goes to shower and Sam sits down next to Luke.

"So what do you think of Randy?" Sam asks softly.

"The truth?" Luke answers as Sam nods, "he's possessive, overbearing, and jealous. You can do so much better."

Sam sighs and looks down at her hands then back up at Luke.

"You don't see the side I get to see of him," Sam defends, "he's sweet, kind, loving, respectful."

"Does he love you?" Luke asks.

"Yes, I know he does," Sam replies, "and I love him with all my heart."

"Sammy, be careful with him," Luke warns, "he seems like a player."

"Why does everybody say that!" Sam exclaims, "he sleeps with women, yeah, but he's never once looked at another female when he's with me."

Luke shrugs and shakes his head.

"You do what you think is best for you," Luke says in defeat, "if you love Randy and he loves you, then you belong together."

Sam smiles and hugs him softly. Randy exits the bathroom wearing black track pants and no shirt. Randy winks at her as he grabs a white t-shirt from his bag.

"Ready beautiful?" Randy asks, "I hear your bed calling to me."

Sam smiles and turns to Luke.

"Give me a call sometime," Sam says, hugging him, "it was nice to see you again."

Luke nods and watches them walk away, hand in hand. They drive back to the Calloway estates and Randy pulls up into Sam's driveway. She heads inside and throws her bag on the floor of her bedroom, flopping down on the bed. Randy soons follows and smiles as he sees Sam sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. He kicks off his shoes and pulls off his track pants so he's just wearing his boxer briefs. He slides onto the bed and kisses Sam softly. She stirs and looks up at him.

"You're beautiful," Randy murmurs, laying down next to her, his arm across her stomach.

Sam smiles and sits up, pushing Randy's arm off her. She straddles him and leans down, kissing him softly. She pulls away and pulls off her top, revealing the same black bra from earlier. Randy groans and pulls her back down to his lips. He runs his hands up the side of her chest, cupping her breasts in his hands. Sam lets out a soft moan and pushes against Randy's chest so she's sitting upright. His hands travel to the waist band of her leather pants and he fights with the zipper. She giggles and slides off of him and unzips the pants and pushes them to the ground. Randy stares at Sam in shock because he's wearing a black g-string with sexy written across the front.

She slides back on top of him and kisses him softly. Randy unhooks her bra and slides it down her arms and tosses it to the ground. He flips her over so she's underneath him and he smiles down at her. He kisses her lips and then makes his way down her body. He kisses her neck and then leaves a trail of kisses between her breasts. He stops when he reaches the elastic of her underwear. He reaches up and pushes the fabric aside with his finger and slowly massages her clit. Sam gasps and grabs a fistful of sheets. Randy pulls her panty down and throws it on the floor with the rest of her clothes. She can feel his hot breath on her as he leans in, licking softly.

"Oh god Randy!" Sam moans as he licks deeper.

Randy feels her on the brink of a climax so he stops and kisses his way back up to her neck. Sam reaches down and cups his manhood through his boxer briefs causing him to groan. She pushes them down and runs her nails softly over his erect penis. Randy shudders and grabs her hands.

"If you keep that up, I won't last," He warns, smiling.

He pulls away for a moment and pulls out a condom, slipping it on. He positions himself over Sam and looks deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to this?" Randy asks.

"I've never been more sure in my life," Sam answers.

Randy places a kiss on her lips as he pushes into her. Sam arches up and lets out a moan. Randy thrusts slowly into her, savoring the way she feels around him. Sam matches her hips with his and soon they're both lost in each other. Sam calls out his name as she climaxes and soon he climaxes as well. He collapses on top of her, trying to catch his breath. Sam plays with his hair and smiles up at him.

"I love you Randy," Sam says softly, kissing his adam's apple.

"I love you too Samantha," Randy replies sleepily.

That night, the both of the feel asleep wrapped in each others arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- Oh hell yeah! Finished with this chapter! Yay for me! Just wait of the next one, it's gonna be a doozy! Please review and tell me what you think. I finally got my computer to work, but the floppy disk drive doesn't work. But soon I'm getting a zip drive so I'll be able to use that. Now that I've gotten into the swing of things with work and school, I should be able to update every Friday with a new chapter for one or two of my 3 stories, with the next one being Break it Down. That should be up by tonight since I don't have to work! Peace!

Laura


	10. Uh Oh

Oh god, bad, bad girl! I'm scolding myself, but its so damn hard right now to keep these up, but I'm trying my hardest, I really am, please don't hate me! School is insane and work is just as crazy. I'm gonna try to start writing every Friday again, so hopefully that'll work out. Since I have tomorrow off, I'll be writing a lot in both chapters. Please review….here comes a doozy of a chapter! Laura-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sam slowly opens her eyes and looks up at the slumbering Randy. She giggles softly and leans up kissing him. Randy moans and wraps his arms around her waist, flipping her over.

"I could wake up to this all the time," Randy mumbles, kissing her neck.

Sam smiles and runs her fingers through his hair. Randy kisses her again and suddenly the door flies open causing Sam to push Randy off of her. Mark stops in his tracks at the sight before him, his face turning a deep red.

"Daddy, oh god, I can explain!" Sam exclaims, pulling the sheet over herself.

"Get out," Mark hisses softly, then raises his voice, "GET OUT!"

Daddy, please," Sam begs, her voice wavering as Sara joins Mark, "just let me explain."

"You have one hour to get out of this house," Mark warns, "or I will physically remove both of you."

"Mark, she's your daughter!" Sara yells, "you cant do that to her!"

Mark glares at Sara before shaking his head.

"I have no daughter."

He turns and stalks out of the room, leaving a heartbroken Sam. Sara watches him leave and turns to Sam who's clinging to Randy, sobbing.

"Sammy, it'll be ok honey," Sara comforts, walking over to her daughter, "you know you're father…let him cool off."

Sam continues to sob and Sara leaves quietly. Randy pushes her hair away from her face.

"It'll be ok baby," Randy states, "we better get out of here."

"Where will we go?" Sam asks, the tears slowly stopping.

"I didn't cancel my hotel room," Randy answers, "we'll go there."

Sam nods and stands up, getting dressed slowly. Randy dresses and gathers everything up. He wraps an arm around her and they walk out of the house. Mark is waiting on the front lawn, glaring at the two. He holds a hand out and grunts.

"The keys," He states angrily, "you're not welcome here any more."

Sam hands the keys over, tears falling again. Sara gives both Randy and Sam a big hug before they get in the car. Sam stares out the window as Randy drives in silence. 45 minutes later, they pull up to their hotel. Sam gathers her bags and follows Randy up to the room. She tosses her stuff on the floor and heads out to the balcony, letting the tears fall again. Randy watches on, hanging his head and sighing, walking out onto the balcony.

"I'm sorry," Randy mutters, looking down at his hands, "this is all my fault."

"No it's not," Sam whispers, then stands up, "it's mine. I should've never gotten involved with you."

Randy looks up at Sam in shock, turning towards her.

"Sam, what are you saying?" Randy questions.

"I'm sorry Randy, I love you, but I don't think we can be together," Sam states, grabbing his hand, " I'm so sorry."

She kisses his cheek and walks back inside the room, grabbing her bag, turning back one last time before heading out the door.

Randy slowly walks into the room as the door shuts. His face twisting in anger, punching the wall, leaving a large hole. He sinks to the floor as his hand starts to bleed and tears start to fall from his eyes.

Sam lets out a shaky breath and looks around the hall. '_Where am I supposed to go? Eddie and Rey are probably mad at me.' _ She walks down the hall to where Sylvan's room is but before she knocks, she stops herself.

"Sylvan doesn't want to talk to me either," Sam mumbles, walking down to the elevator, heading down to the main lobby. She drags her bag up to the front desk slowly and looks up at the young woman behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" the woman asks kindly.

"Do you have a room?" Sam asks, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry ma'm, but we're all booked," she replies, "there's another hotel down the road, you can try them."

Sam nods and walks out the front sliding doors. The morning sky is gray and fat rain drops start to fall. Soon, it's a down pour and Sam sits down on the bench, sighing. She doesn't notice Dave walking up to her.

"Sam?" Dave calls out, "what are you doing out here in this weather?"

"I left him," Sam states softly, her eyes not meeting his, "I left Randy."

"Come on Sammy, you can stay with me," Dave comforts, wrapping his arms around her and walking with her into the hotel.

He directs her up to his room and drops her bag on the floor. He steers her into the bathroom and instructs her to take a long hot bath. Sam exits the bathroom, wearing a pair of shorts and Dave's animal t-shirt. Dave looks up from the TV, patting the bed next to him. Sam slides onto the bed, curling up next to him, placing her head on his chest.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Dave asks softly, rubbing her hand softly.

"Daddy caught me and Randy," Sam states, "in bed."

"Oh," Dave replies, "that probably wasn't pretty."

"He disowned me," Sam trembles, "he made me leave. I was so humiliated!"

"He's just mad Sammy, he'll get over it," Dave comforts.

"No Dave, I don't think he will," Sam says sadly, "he's never looked at me the way he did this morning. I can't be with Randy."

"Why not?" Dave questions, "I mean he does stupid things, very stupid things, but Samantha, you're changing him into a better man."

Sam looks down at her hands, sighing.

"Dave, I just cant choose Randy over my father," Sam states, tears sliding down her cheeks, " I don't even know if Randy loves me."

Dave lifts her chin so her eyes meet his. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"Damn it Samantha, he loves you," Dave replies, "I've known Randy for about 4 years. I've watched him with his former flings, but he's never said those three words to ANYONE. You're the first one he's said that to."

"I never knew that," Sam whispers, "but do I really chose him over my father?"

"Your father shouldn't make you choose," Dave says, "that's not right for him to stand in the way of true love."

Sam doesn't say anything and Dave sighs. Sam turns her back to him and tries to go to sleep and soon she is. Dave looks down at her, checking to make sure she's really asleep before leaving the room. He heads down to the bar where he finds Randy at the bar, drunk beyond belief. Dave shakes his head and walks over to Randy. He sits down next to him and orders a beer, turning to him.

"Leave me alone," Randy grumbles, downing another shot, "I don't want to hear how you were right."

"She's in my room," Dave states, "she's sleeping right now."

Randy raises an eyebrow before doing another shot. He goes for another one, but Dave stops him, shaking his head.

"Don't do this Randy," Dave insists, "she loves you, but her father just disowned her, give her time."

"It's all because of me," Randy says, smiling, "this is what I wanted. I wanted Mark out of the picture so I can fuck his daughter and rub it in his face, but why don't I feel happy?"

Dave smiles and pats Randy on the back.

"Because you love her man," Dave answers, "and you don't want to hurt her."

Randy sighs and looks down at the empty shot glasses in front of him.

"I know this is all new to you," Dave starts, "but look at what you have. You have someone who loves you no matter what you do. You nearly killed her father, but she still stood by you. She's always going to be there for you, no matter what stupid things you do. You just need to be there for her like she's there for you."

"You're right, I need to get her back," Randy goes to leave, but Dave grabs his arm, shaking his head.

"Let her sleep, talk to her tomorrow," Dave says, pulling Randy down onto the barstool.

**!!!!!!! THE NEXT DAY, SMACKDOWN TAPINGS!!!!!!!**

Sam and Dave walk into the arena that day, passing by many fans. They stop and sign a few autographs before heading in. Dave walks with Sam down to the diva locker room and stops her before she enters.

"Go talk to him," Dave states, hugging her and then walking away.

Sam watches him leave before entering the room. Jillian and Melina are in the room and both look up and rush over to her.

"Sammy, you doing ok?" Melina asks, leading her over to the bench, "the whole locker room heard about Mark finding you two together."

"I'm fine," Sam replies, "I really need to go talk to Randy though."

Sam leaves her friends and walks down the hall to Randy's locker room. She knocks softly before entering. Randy's sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. He looks up, shocked to see Sam. She can see the tears in his eyes and she walks over to him, kneeling down in front of him.

"Sam, I…" Randy starts, but Sam holds up a finger against his lips, shushing him.

"Randy, you have nothing to be sorry for," Sam states, her voice trembling, "I'm the one who should be saying I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I was just so upset at my father and I went to far. I love you Randy."

Sam leans forward, kissing him softly. Randy pulls her up into his lap, deepening the kiss. Randy pulls away, leaning his forehead on hers.

"You got a note," Randy says, nodding at the envelope next to him, "it's from Vince."

Sam reaches over and opens it, pulling out the letter. Her eyes go wide and Randy smiles.

"I'm going to be in the diva holiday issue!!" Sam exclaims happily, "oh god Randy! This is so exciting!"

"Congratulations baby," Randy kisses her cheek, "I'm happy for you."

"I have to go tell Eddie!" Sam states, running out of the room.

She goes down to catering and spots Eddie, Rey, and Dave sitting together. She rushes up to the three and throws the letter down on the table.

"I'm going to be in the diva holiday issue!" Sam states, out of breath.

Eddie stands up and gives her a big hug and Rey does the same.

"Congrats Chica, we're proud of you," Eddie replies, his face serious, "are you going to tell Mark?"

Sam's smile fades and she sinks into a chair.

"What's the point?" Sam says, "he made it clear I'm not his daughter any more."

"Well you have me, I'm your father too," Eddie says softly, "you could've come to me last night, you know."

Sam hugs him and nods.

"I know papi, but I thought you'd be mad at me," Sam explains, "but I should've known better."

Randy walks in to see Eddie and Sam embrace and he walks over to the table, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I hate to break this up, but we have a promo to do," Randy reminds the trio, "and its right now."

Eddie, Sam, Dave and Randy walk together down to Dave's locker room and Randy gives Sam a quick kiss before Dave and Sam enter. They see Eddie sitting on the bench, a sad look on his face.

"Eddie what's wrong?" Sam asks, sitting down next to him.

"I feel bad about what happened to Rey earlier," Eddie answers, sighing, "seeing Rey getting attacked like that made me think of the dark place I was in earlier this year."

"Eddie..." Sam starts but he cuts her off.

"It seemed like everything slipped away from me ever since I stood in the ring as the WWE champ next to Chris Benoit at Wrestlemania 20," Eddie continues, looking up at Dave, "however, I am now thankful for having been given a second chance, a second chance that you, Batista are responsible for. I cried after you shook my hand after out match at No mercy.

"I don't remember you crying after the match," Dave replies, smirking.

"You're right…I lied!" Eddie replies cheerfully, standing up and slapping Dave on the back, "I could never pull anything over on you!"

The two men laugh and Sam stands up, shaking her head.

"Let's focus on tonight, shall we?" Sam says, "tonight you two are going to beat the living hell out of Orton and his mystery partner."

"You can bet your sweet ass we're going to," Dave answers, winking at Sam, "and that ass beating is next, come on."

Eddie walks out of the room with Dave and Sam smiling. Dave stops Sam and runs a hand up her arm, brushing some hair away from her face.

"I was thinking maybe after the show tonight we can go get a drink," Dave suggests, "maybe some dancing?"

"Are you asking me out Mr. Batista?" Sam questions, smiling, "I'd love to."

Dave kisses Sam on the cheek and follows Eddie. Sam goes to walk after them, but an arm grabs her around the waist, pulling her against the wall. Randy puts both arms on either side of her, blocking her exit.

"Let me go Orton," Sam spits out, narrowing her eyes.

"So, now you're sleeping with Batista too? God you get around," Randy smirks, leaning down and kissing her neck, "why don't you dump the zero and I'll show you a really good time."

"You wish!" Sam retorts, going to leave but Randy pulls her back, glaring at her.

"Listen you little witch, you're dear old dad isn't here to protect you anymore," Randy hisses, looking down her top, "so I'd be careful what you say to me. See you out in the ring baby."

Randy kisses her hard before walking off leaving a stunned Sam.

"Cut! That was excellent!" The director yells out as Randy jogs back up to Sam.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Randy asks as Sam shakes her head no.

The two walk down to the gorilla area to see Dave and Eddie with Randy's partner, Ken Kennedy. Randy starts to jump up and down, psyching himself up. Sam watches him, a smile on her face. Randy looks up to see her watching him and he smirks, walking over to her, pulling her close.

"What are you smiling at?" Randy asks softly, kissing her lips.

"You," Sam replies, "and how cute you are when you're getting ready for your match."

Randy goes to kiss her again but she pulls away, rushing over to Sylvan who just walked into the back, blooding pouring out of a cut on his face. Randy watches in anger as she goes to touch him, but he pulls away.

"Sly, you're hurt," Sam whispers, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Sylvan replies, trying to brush past her.

"Wait, please," Sam begs, grabbing his arm, "don't walk away from me."

Randy walks up to Sam, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, smirking.

"Poor Sylvan, got your ass kicked again?" Randy mocks, kissing Sam's cheek, "you better get out there hon, there's Dave's music."

Sam nods and shoots Sylvan a look before following Dave out to the ring. Randy turns his gaze to Sylvan, a smirk forming on his face.

"Stay away from her," Randy warns, "she's happy with me now and WE don't need you ruining it."

Randy smiles and walks away as his music hits. Sylvan shakes his head and walks sadly back to his locker room. He winks at Sam who rolls her eyes, turning her attention to Dave and Eddie. Eddie and Kennedy start out and they battle back and forth. Kennedy goes for the Green Bay Plunge but Eddie blocks it, catching the upper hand. Sam cheers for Eddie as Randy jumps off the turnbuckle, stalking over to her. Sam dashes away as Dave jumps down, blocking Randy from Sam. Randy backs away, going back over to his turnbuckle. The commotion on the outside distracts Eddie long enough for Randy to jump into the ring, giving him a huge DDT. Randy isolates Eddie until he gives Randy a kick to the stomach, making the tag to Dave and Dave gets the upper hand on Randy.

On the outside though, Kennedy shoves Eddie into the ring post and grabs a steel chair. Sam goes over to check on Eddie as Bob Orton runs down to the ring, distracting the ref. Sam helps Eddie stand up and he slides into the ring, covering Dave so Kennedy wouldn't hit him. Kennedy jumps off the top rope, nailing Eddie as the ref turns around, signaling for the bell. Sam slides into the ring and checks on Eddie as Dave goes for the Batista Bomb on Kennedy but before he could, Bob runs in and hits Dave with a boot. Both Randy and Kennedy start to beat on Dave and Sam stands up, shoving Randy away from Dave. He smirks, shoving her into the corner and gives Dave an RKO. He stalks over to her and picks her up, throwing her over her shoulder, smacking her ass. Suddenly, Theodore Long's music hits and he comes strutting out.

"Alright playas, you want to play dirty?" Teddy asks, "well next week, on Smackdown you three in the ring will face Batista, Eddie Guerrero, and Rowdy Roddy Piper!"

Randy smirks and gets out of the ring, with Sam still over his shoulder. They walk into the back and Sam squeals as Randy pinches her butt.

"Randall Keith Orton!" Sam exclaims, "put me down!"

"Nope, the view is magnificant!" Randy replies.

Sam giggles and softly hits his bare back, but she stops suddenly. Randy smiles as she starts to place kisses on his shoulders and back, lightly running her fingers over his skin.

"Don't start something you can finish," Randy warns, running his hands up her bare legs.

He kicks open the door to his locker room and throws her down on the couch, sliding on top of her. He pulls off her shirt and tosses it to the floor, kissing her neck, sucking on it softly. She runs her hands over his bulge in his trunks. He stops kissing her neck and puts his head on her shoulder.

"Not here," Randy states, "you deserve better than a locker room."

Randy looks up and kisses her softly. He helps her up and hands her the shirt he threw on the floor. He quickly changes and they head out to the parking garage. Sam kisses Randy's neck, but he stops suddenly.

"What is it baby?" Sam asks, looking up at his stunned face.

Randy drops his bag and walks up to his Hummer. Sam gasps, shocked at the sight before her. In bright bold letters written on the hood is "FUCK YOU" and the headlights are smashed. Sam walks up to Randy and she places her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Randy, I'm sorry," Sam whispers, "who did this?"

Randy growls, slamming his fists down on the hood, turning to Sam.

"I think I know who," Randy states, fire in his eyes, "and he'll get his. If he want's a war, he'll get one."

-------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-------------------!!!!!!!!!

Oh boy, that sucks….because Randy has a nice hummer, lol. Anyways, please review and the next couple chapters should be up ASAP. Pleassssseeeeee review!!

Laura


End file.
